Hell Hound
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: An Akuma Attack dog-gone wrong leads Marinette to be captured during a Party with her friends. Unable to transform, she must rely on her teammates to save the day. Can the other Miraculous 6 save her in time before she LITERALLY falls for the dark side?
1. A Furry Encounter

It was a sunny day in Paris. The Sun was out, people were having fun, enjoying each others' company, and most importantly, no signs of any black butterfly.

Two girls, one blonde and one bluenette, both pig-tailed were heading towards The Le Grand Paris, one of the most exclusive Hotels in France. Just as they were about to reach for the entrance, a white blur knocked the bluenette to the ground.

"Marinette!" Her companion rushed over to check if she was okay.

The girl opened her eyes, only to be met by the excited eyes of a small, fury white dog wearing a pink dress. Happily wagging its tail, the dog cover her in slobbery kisses.

"Hey there!" Marinette giggled as she slowly got up, holding the dog in her hands, "And what's your name?"

" _Fleuria!_ " Just then, a butler approached the girls, " _Merci mademoiselle_. I'll just..."

Before he could take the Pomeranian from her, the dog barked viciously at him.

"If its alright for you, I think I'll just hold on to him." Marinette offered.

"Very well. Come along now. Madam is waiting." The butler motioned the girls to follow him into the hotel.

"Hey there little guy." The blond cooed at the dog, "I'm Zinnia and this is my friend, Marinette."

"Ohhh! I could just eat you up!" Marinette nuzzled the dog on her cheeks, "You know what will make you even cuter? A bow!"

" _Fleuria!_ " A woman with short black hair and wearing a purple fur coat approached the girls and grabbed the dog from Marinette, "Don't you go jumping at windows ever again."

"Oh My God!" Marinette excitedly exclaimed, "You're Simply Unique! You're The Seamstress of The Stars! The Tailor for Royals!"

"Yes. Yes, Darling." Unique replied, "But its no big deal. I just make clothes for, how do you kids say it these days? _Big Guns._ "

"I heard you design all the clothes for the Royal Family of Achu." Zinnia pointed out.

"And Jagged Stone's wardrobe!" Marinette added.

"Oh please. I was only doing some friends a favor." Unique noticed a big pink bow tied on the dog's tail, "Oh. I don't remember this."

"Sorry." Marinette blushed sheepishly, "He was _so_ cute. I just couldn't help it."

"Actually. I love it." The fashion designer turned to face Marinette, "Oh if only there was some way I could show you my gratitude for returning my precious Fleur."

At that moment, Nadja Chamack and her daughter Manon appeared behind Unique but the fashion designer had her back turned to them. Upon seeing Unique, the news reporter bit her lip in excitement. Upon seeing them, an idea flashed before Marinette.

"Ms. Unique, this is my mother's friend." Marinette motioned Unique towards Nadja.

"Nadja Chamack. Reporter for TVi." Nadja excitedly shook the fashion designer's hand.

"And it would mean a lot to me if she could get a private interview with you." Marinette mused.

"I would love to." Unique agreed, "Thank you again..."

"Marinette." Marinette finished before gesturing to her waving friend, "And this is my friend Zinnia."

"Want a cookie?" Zinnia offered a cookie to Fleuria but her owner pulled her away.

"No, no, no." Unique flashed an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but she's on a diet."

Meanwhile, the blond daughter of the mayor was angrily making her way down the stairs as she was talking to someone on the phone. Frustrated at the caller, she hung up.

"The Ball is tonight and I have _nothing_ to wear!" She complained.

"Oh please. You, like, have a hundred of dresses to choose from. I recommend the light blue with flowers." Her purse opened up, revealing a small yellow and black striped creature with blue eyes.

"Its not just any Ball you know." Chloe huffed, "Simply Unique is The Seamstress of Gods. I swear if I can't find a gorgeous gown for tonight, I'll... Adrien!"

Chloe squealed at the sight of her childhood best friend with his father. She was about to approach them, when someone beat her to it.

"Monsier Agreste. It's so nice to see you again." Lila beamed, causing Chloe to silently growl in frustration before cutting in.

"So am I. What brings you and your charming son here in Le Grand Paris?" Chloe smiled while narrowing her eyes at Lila.

"Ah. Ms. Bourgeois. Ms. Rossi." Gabriel narrowed his eyes on both girls, "Still 'borrowing' other peoples' designs?"

Both girls blushed in embarrassment; Chloe remembering the time she 'borrowed' Marinette's derby hat design and Lila remembering the time she 'found' Marinette's sketchbook and 'accidentally' passing the designs as her own. Both girls' deceits were eventually unveiled, humiliating them both in front of the same Fashion Designer and son they were trying to impress.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Gabriel began walking away with Adrien, his assistant Nathalie and bodyguard Gorilla, "I have an old friend to me..."

Marinette had just receive a few reminders from Nadja and was about to leave with Zinnia and Manon when she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry, I- _IIII_..."

"Ms. Marinette." Gabriel smiled as he held her by her shoulders, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes. Um." Marinette managed to hide her blush as she gently released herself from his hold, "Just here to pick up a friend. What are you..."

" _Fleuria!_ "

Everyone turned their heads towards Fleuria who was heading their way. Her owner was chasing her, telling her to stop.

"I got her! No _I_ got her!" Both Chloe and Lila argued on who would catch the dog first only for the dog to jump on them, causing both girls to fall on their backs before landing in the arms of a certain bluenette.

" _Merci cherie._ " Unique beamed. Upon seeing Gabriel, her smile widened, "Gabriel! You came!"

"It's been so long, Unique." Gabriel smiled as he shook her hand.

"And this must be Little Adrien." Unique smiled at his son, causing him to blush, "Oh you are more handsome than in the magazines! Well I love to chat, but I still have my work cut out for me. Come along now, Fleuria!"

But her dog was too busy licking Marinette to notice.

"Come on, Fleur." Chloe tried to take Fleur away from Marinette only for the dog to growl at her.

"You should try to be a bit more gen..." Lila tried to _gently_ take Fleuria away only to receive a growl _and_ a Frisbee thrown at her. The Frisbee missed her, but made a section of a wall crack, to everyone's shock.

"No. No." Marinette lightly scolded the dog before bopping her on the nose, "Bad boy. It's not nice to murder people with Frisbee."

" _Where did she even get that?_ " Lila whispered nervously.

"Alright Fleur. Say bye-bye." Unique took Fleuria away from Marinette and began to leave. Fleuria didn't want to and began waving her paws at Marinette, reaching out for her. The bluenette just gave her an assuring smile and wave.

"We should really be going now. It was nice seeing you." She turned to the others before leaving with Manon and Zinnia.

"I didn't even get to play with him." Zinnia pouted.

"How come you never let me take care of Sweet Little Manon?" Chloe asked Nadja.

"Because the last time I did, you let her drink wine." Nadja replied with a frown before taking her leave.

"She said she was thirsty!" Chloe explained.

"You let a kid drink alcohol?" Adrien raised a brow.

"Daddy recommends it." Chloe protested.

"Well it was _nice_ seeing you both again but we _really_ should be going." With those last words, Gabriel, Adrien and their entourage left, leaving a gaping Chloe with Lila.

"I bet you're going to convince Mr. Agreste that Clowns are 'in' this season." Lila remarked before leaving as well.

Chloe silently growled in frustration. And Reiia voicing out her thoughts was not helping.

"You know she's just a kid, right?" The Kwami asked as she emerged from her purse.

" _She said she was thirsty._ " Chloe silently repeated in order to prevent any confuse attention. It was bad enough that the dress she ordered couldn't be delivered. Then Ms. Liar had to butt in her moment and reminded her idol of her 'accident', thus embarrass her in the moment. If that wasn't bad enough, Ms. Klutzy had to slip right in and ruin her chance of getting acquainted with one of the Fashion Goddesses in the Whole Wide World. _And to think dealing with akumas almost everyday was bad._

Suddenly, Chloe's phone rang. She opened it, revealing a text from Zinnia.

" _You sure you're not coming? =)_ "

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was about that _stupid_ party again. Its not that she was annoyed by the sender. Zinnia was actually one of her _closest_ friends (other than Adrien). At first, she didn't like her during the first day of the second semester, but after the day her father got akumatized (long story short), she began to warm up to her, even after rejecting and _literally_ dumping the birthday present Reiia now calls her 'Personal Limousine".

" _Sorry, Z. Big plans for tonight._ " She sent her reply, only to receive a quick reply back.

" _Oh well. Tell Ms. Unique I said 'Happy Birthday'. Also, you should definitely wear that sparkling yellow dress with the crystal flowers with those glittery heels. It'll make your skin glow. Have fun! :D_."

Chloe shivered in discomfort. _How did Zinnia know about her wardrobe? She's_ _ **never**_ _been in her room before._ She does this so many times before; knowing about other people even if they never met before. She's been like that since the first day of semester. _It's a good thing she didn't know her_ _ **Super Secret.**_

Sighing, Chloe marched right back to her room.

"If you're planning to get rid of your wardrobe," Reiia offered, "I could use a new blanket for my..."

"I'm going with the yellow." Chloe decided, not wanting to hear another word from her smirking Kwami.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Marinette stopped eating her ice cream to look at Zinnia with surprised eyes. Manon dragged both girls to the park and insisted they buy ice cream.

"I didn't mean to ruin your chances with Adrien." Zinnia went on, "You two would've looked cute together."

"Hey, hey." Marinette blushed, waving her hand at her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you were so happy whenever you were with him," Zinnia frowned, "and then the next day... its like you were avoiding him. Back in the hotel, you looked like you were afraid to look at him. I just thought,"

"Look, Z; what happened between me and Adrien..." Marinette assured, "You had nothing to do with it. I just thought... he was better safe if I wasn't hanging around."

"Don't say that. You're a great girl." Zinnia gave her a reassuring smile.

Marinette didn't want to admit the _real_ reason she gave up on Adrien a long time ago. She was suppose to use her Miraculous to protect people, not endanger them because of her own selfishness.

Suddenly, Zinnia's phone began to ring, "A great girl with great bakery parents. Manon! You want to go to Marinette's parents' bakery and get some cookies?"

"Yay!" The little girl beamed and the three girls were off.

Marinette smiled at her charge. Yet, after that talk with Zinnia, she can't help but wonder if she'll ever fall in love again.


	2. Dog-Gone Wrong

"Ah, Marinette." Sabine flashed her daughter a warm smile when she and her friends entered the bakery, "Can you watch the bakery for us while we make a delivery?"

"Sure Mom." Marinette replied.

"Hi Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng." Zinnia greeted while Manon beamed.

"Great. We'll be back soon. Help yourselves." Tom handed Marinette a plate of pastries before he and Sabine embraced her good-bye.

"So. What next?" Marinette asked as she set the plate down.

"I want to be Ladybug this time!" Manon excitedly cried.

Marinette giggled. Manon wanted to play with the dolls she made based on the Miraculous 6 and the past villains they encountered and defeated.

"You guys wait here. I'll be right back." With those last words, Marinette left the bakery.

As soon as she was gone, Zinnia and Manon smirked at each other as Zinnia fished out her phone.

* * *

Celebrities, Royals and many famous Fashion Designers flocked the ballroom of Le Grand Paris, all dressed in formal attire, chatting with one another or indulging themselves in the Dinner Table.

"Hey Adrien!" The blond model turn around only to meet the grinning face of his fellow classmate and friendly rival in the fashion industry.

"Hey Adam!" He beamed, "Is this party a total bore or what?"

"I know. Where's The Miraculous 6 when you need them?" Adam joked, prompting the two boys to laugh. Unknown to the two models, they were spotted by a familiar blond Mayor's daughter.

Chloe pushed her way through the crowd of socialites in order to reach the two boys only to bump into a familiar royal.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Prince Ali! It's so nice to see you again." Chloe brought her hand up for him to take, only for him to shake it to her disappointment.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again too, Ms. Chloe." He looked around, "How's your friend, Ms. Rose?"

Chloe flinched at the mention of the name but managed her smile, "Oh she's doing... _great_. If you'll excuse me..."

She managed to make it to Adrien and Adam... but _someone_ already beat her to them.

"Oh hey Chloe." Lila smirked, "I almost mistook you for one of the statues."

Chloe silently growled in frustration. Just as she was about to shred Lila into pieces...

"Mademoiselle Simply Unique!"

All heads turned to the celebrant of the party. The Fashion Designer sauntered down the stairs with her lavishly dressed Pomeranian, waving and smiling at the crowding spectators all greeting her a "Happy Birthday". She eventually made her way towards Adrien, Adam, Lila and Chloe, the latter two fighting for her attention.

"Happy Birthday, _Madam!_ " The two greeted in unison, glaring at each other.

" _Merci_." Unique bowed slightly before looking around, "Your friend, is she not with you?"

"Uh... who?" Adam asked, taking a sip of water.

"The blue girl who helped me with my Fleuria." Unique replied as Fleuria panted excitedly, "Uh... Marinette."

Adam spitted his drink in surprise, "Marinette was _HERE?!_ "

"Actually, she's not our friend." Lila corrected.

"Plus, she's, _busy_." Chloe added.

"Oh. That's a shame." Unique frowned while Fleuria's ears drooped. She immediately cheered up when she was swarmed with reporters.

"Is that a _bejeweled_ collar?" Adrien asked, eyeing Fleuria's dog collar.

"Only the best for my Little Fleur-Fleur." Unique baby-talked, still smiling for the cameras.

Suddenly, music is played in the ballroom, prompting Lila and Chloe to fight over Adrien. The struggle caused Lila to bump into Jagged Stone.

"Oh Mr. Stone, I'm so sorry." Lila apologized.

"Say. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Jagged raised a suspicious brow at her.

This gave Chloe a sneaky idea upon remembering what Lila said about Jagged Stone, "Hey Lila, didn't you say that Jagged Stone dedicated a song to you?"

Lila's embarrassment grew, allowing Chloe to drag Adrien away.

"I don't remember dedicating a song to you, but I _do_ remember a girl claiming she was the daughter of a famous musical producer." Jagged Stone narrowed his eyes at Lila while Fang snapped at her.

Still embarrassed, Lila turned around, only to find Adam who was abandoned by his friend.

Unique got tired of the paparazzi and gently waved them off so that she could go to the Buffet Table. Upon reaching it, Fleuria began drooling at the sight of the mouth-watering cookies.

"Uh, uh, uh." Unique waved a finger at her pet, "You'll ruin your image and your dress."

"You know I never thought you'd be the dog type." She turned around to face her old friend, "In fact, last time you said dogs were, _contagious creatures._ "

"Oh that was a _long_ time ago, Gabe." Unique waved, "I find Fleuria's company very... _satisfying_. Isn't that right, Fleur-Fleur?"

Upon seeing the Mayor approach her, Unique motioned Fleuria to act all cute and cuddly, much to the dog's annoyance.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, Miss Unique." Mayor Bourgeois beamed.

"Everything is perfect, Mayor Bourgeois." Unique replied, "I shall weave you a robe made from the finest silk..."

"No, no. That is not necessary." The Mayor insisted, "Gold trimmings, please?"

A waiter came to replace a plate of cookies, causing Fleuria's mouth to water. She just couldn't take it anymore. She leaped out of her owner's arms and gobbled up the entire plate of cookies.

"Fleuria! Bad Dog! Sit!" Unique scolded her dog but she just kept eating the cookies.

This caught the attention of some of the guests. Embarrassed and frustrated, Unique _slapped_ her pet only for her to collide with the punch bowl, _drenching her in the process!_

Fleuria shook the bowl off, but her reflection on a silver tray horrified her. She could here the guests murmuring, some laughing at her state. Embarrassed, she jumped off the table and ran, ignoring the calls of her owner.

She found herself in the balcony, away from the party. Her owner was nowhere to be seen. Good. She just wanted to be alone.

In her state of depression she howled. It wasn't because she was embarrassed, but it was because of her owner. _If she was ever worthy to be called her 'owner'._

Most dogs dream of the day they would be adopted into a loving family who would take care of them, play with them, love them... Unfortunately for her, her 'owner' had none of those intentions. She even had the nerve of dressing _him_ up in a _**dress**_.

Oh why wasn't he adopted by a loving owner? Like that blue-haired girl with a smile as sweet as her scent?

"And they say man's a dog's best friend."

The Pomeranian's ears perk up at the sound of a new voice. It wasn't his 'owner's', and it sounded 'Danger. **Run!** '.

A man dressed in dark purple emerged from the darkness, a horde of butterflies fluttering around him. The Pomeranian growled at the sight of him, but when the man reached out to ruffle his head, he happily wagged his tail in satisfaction... _as a black butterfly entered the bow Marinette gave him._

"Hell Hound," The Man knelt down as he lifted the Pomeranian's chin, "you and your fellow canine brethren deserved more than to be treated as mere human entertainments. I'm giving you the power to bring the human race to their knees. In return, I need you to _fetch_ me two very special artifacts? Do you understand?"

The Pomeranian growled. He shook his hand with his paw in agreement before being engulfed in black smoke.

Unique searched frantically for her 'precious Fleur'. She found herself in the same balcony, but was unprepared by the giant being looming before her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is just something I was hoping season two would be. Totally different from that other fanfiction I wrote. I promise you an encounter that will hopefully blow your minds off. Also, I'm writing this fic out of, you could say, obsession towards a particular relationship. I'm seen most fiction about it, but none made me scream fan girl-style. I just hope you won't hate me in the following chapters.**

 **x)**


	3. Rise of The Canine Empire

"Isn't this _amazing_?"

Adrien wished he could say the same thing as he followed Chloe's lead in the dance floor. Just when they were getting _closer_ and Lila was getting _closer_ to give Chloe a piece of her mind, the akuma made its entrance.

The guests screamed when a giant white dog emerged in the ballroom along with a pack of vicious dogs of different breeds. One of its nine purple tipped tails held Unique.

The alpha dog howled, causing the guests to panic and run, but their chances of escape were stopped by the alpha dog's followers. The alpha dog sets his vicious eyes on Gabriel. Sensing his boss in danger, Gorilla charged at the giant dog only to whipped away by one of its tails.

"Fleur stop! Please!" Unique begged, angering the dog even more.

" _Don't ever call me_ _ **that, EVER AGAIN!**_ " Hell Hound barked, " _You never were my owner in the first place! You never even bothered to check my_ _ **GENDER!**_ "

"Wait. You're a dude?" Adam asked.

Many of the guests hid. Adrien eagerly ran away from Chloe in order to hide. Luckily for him, she hid somewhere else.

" _It won't be long and we canines shall rule the world!_ " Hell Hound proclaimed, circling the guests, " _Starting with Paris, France. Or should I say,_ _ **CANIS, PRANCE!**_ "

"Y-you... you don't scare us." Lila trembled, trying to act not scared.

"Oh really now?" Hell Hound flashed her a sinister smile, revealing his razor-sharp fangs.

"Y-yeah. We have the police to..." Lila stopped when the dogs were over-powering the police,"At least they didn't trap us in dog cages."

Everyone groaned in frustration while Hell Hound continued flashing his fangs. Then a phone rings.

" _Hi Mrs. Chamack. Its Marinette. Don't worry about Manon. She's..."_

Hell Hound recognized that voice. That sweet, comforting voice. He looked the reporter straight in the eye, " _Where is_ _ **SHE?!**_ "

"I-I don't know!" Nadja replied, "Probably home."

Hell Hound began sniffing the bow Marinette gave him and howled before dropping his 'master'. He rushed out of the room followed by his fellow canines. But before they left, they helped themselves to the Buffet Table.

"Not the Camembert!" Plagg whined.

" _Plagg, sh!_ " Adrien didn't want to abandon his father and make him worry, but he had a job to do, and a classmate to protect. So he stealthily but quickly ran out of the Ballroom.

"Not the Caviar!" Reiia whined after seeing her precious treat go down to the dogs. She then turned to her holder, "By the way, you could use a darker shade."

Chloe just grunted before leaving the room as well. No sooner did Adam leave the room as well.

* * *

"Oh those poor people! And those poor pomegranates!" A small peacock creature flew out of Adam's pocket and whined.

"No way are those mutts getting anywhere near my girl." Adam attached a blue feather on his hair, " _Ploom,_ _ **Feathers Flash!**_ "

The peacock creature Ploom was sucked into the feather which gained additional feathers. A flash of light transformed Adam into the flashy super-powered member of Paris' heroes wearing a peacock-themed twin-tailed suit; **Azul Pavone!**

* * *

"No one ruins my moment with Adrien and gets away with it!" Chloe brought out a golden comb from her purse and wore it on her hair, " _Reiia,_ _ **Stripes Up!**_ "

Just like Ploom, Reiia was sucked into the comb, transforming Chloe into Paris' bee-utiful super heroine with black highlighted hair and wearing a black and yellow striped dress; **Miel Bee!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien managed to find a secluded place where he can transform, " _Plagg,_ _ **Claws Out!**_ "

Like the previous Kwamis, Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. In Adrien's place stood the pun-loving member of the Miraculous 6 and Master of Destruction; **Chat Noir!**

Chat rushed over to follow the pack of rampaging dogs before he could lose them, only to bump into 2 of his fellow members.

"Blue? Bee?" He exclaimed.

"Bad timing to crash a party, Kitty Cat." Azul Pavone remarked.

"Especially a _dog-gone_ party."Miel Bee groaned, much to Chat's amusement.

"Funny. I'm usually the one with the puns." Chat grinned, "We better follow that akuma before it causes any more damage."

"Might as well call in the rest of the _pack_." Azul Pavone cursed himself before fishing out his Mira-Communicator, a device Kitsune specifically engineered for the team. With the press of a button, he began calling the others.

* * *

A music teacher swiftly navigated his fingers on the piano while his student harmonized with him through a violin. The scene was calm and serene yet had a tone of seriousness in it.

"That's enough for tonight." The teacher ended the piece prompting the student to end as well. The student bowed to him before he left the room.

"That was..." A fox like creature emerged from the student's violin case a gave a bored expression, "You should've just accepted that invitation."

"I just find parties to be... _unnecessary_." Maya replied. Suddenly, her Mira-Communicator beeped, signaling trouble. As if on cue, screaming can be heard outside, followed by barking.

She opened her device only to meet the voice of Azul Pavone, "Hey Foxy, hope you don't have any plans for tonight."

"Yeah." Chat voice vibrated, "We need all the _paws_ we can get."

Maya groaned before replying, "Just send me the coordinates and I'll meet you there."

Maya shut down her communicator and turned to her Kwami, Kyuu, " _Kyuu,_ _ **Tail Lash!**_ "

Kyuu was immediately sucked into Maya's necklace, transforming her into the flute-wielding heroine; **Kitsune!**

* * *

In another part of town, a karate class just ended and the students were rushing to get their stuff and head home.

"Hurry Master Jiao. If we hurry, we can still make it to the party on time." Wayzz urged his holder.

Suddenly his Mira-Communicator beeped. When he answered it, his eyed widened in horror.

" _Wayzz,_ _ **Shell Shock!**_ " Immediately, Wayzz was sucked into the bracelet, transforming Jiao into the metal suit clad hero; **Galapagos!**

The 5 members of the Miraculous 6 stealthily _tailed_ the akuma and his pack through the roofs of Paris (if akuma succeeds, _Canis_ ). They just hope they can handle long enough for their leader to arrive.

* * *

Marinette finally found her dolls and tucked them inside a shoulder bag. Once she entered the bakery, the lights were out. Warily she called her friends. Then, the lights flashed on...

* * *

 **Technically, I'm still in debate with the transformation catchphrases, but I think they'll do. So, what do you think will happen next? ;)**

 **Also I was thinking; if ever one of the heroes spotted a villain he should notify the others of the danger. Transforming in order to communicate would take time, so Kitsune invented the Mira-Communicator so that the team could communicate in their civilian forms. It works like a normal phone, without video chat in respect to Ladybug not wanting the team to know of each others** **' identity. Also they are customized to fit their owner's animal theme.**


	4. Princess of Canis

" _ **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_ "

Marinette jumped when her friends appeared of nowhere with a large cake and a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE'.

"You guys." Marinette flustered at her classmates' act. Everyone of her classmates were here, except Chloe, Adrien, Adam, Maya and Jiao. The latter two had their sessions while the former 3 had an event to attend to.

"Come on." Alya wrapped an arm around her friend, "You didn't think we, especially your bestest friend, would forget your birthday, did you?"

"I didn't even _know_ it was today. With all the akuma attacks happening and..." Marinette stopped as she almost revealed her biggest secret to her friends.

"Yeah. That arrow freak almost ruined our present." Mylene handed Marinette a wrapped present.

" _Happy Birthday!_ " Her classmates once more screamed in unison.

Just as she was about to open it, Chat Noir and the other Miraculous 6 barged through the door of the bakery.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette turned to her friends, "You guys invited The Miraculous 6 to my birthday."

Azul Pavone and Galapagos couldn't help but sigh helplessly in front of their beautiful classmate.

"Unfortunately My Dear, we are in a moment of Chaos," Azul Pavone knelt down and grabbed Marinette's hand, "but fret not, for you are in safe hands."

Marinette and her friends were surprised when Azul Pavone kissed the back of her hand. Alya, being the avid fan she is, recorded it on her phone.

"I hate to ruin whatever fantasy you're having," Kitsune interrupted, "But we have an akuma to _impound. Gah!"_

"I thought Chat's usually the _punny_ one." Marinette giggled.

Suddenly, the sound of stomping feet can be heard. They were getting louder by the second. It's as if they were getting closer.

"Great." Kitsune cursed, "Where's Ladybug when you need her?"

"You guys can handle them." Nino cheered.

"You clearly have the advantage. Despite the over-whelming difference in numbers, you can make-up for it in the perfect synchronization of abilities." Max rationalized.

"But without Ladybug, we can't purify the akuma." Miel Bee countered, readying her parasol.

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise when she briefly saw the piercing eyes of a dog in the window before it disappeared into the night. She wondered if anyone else saw it.

"You guys could disguise yourselves as dogs in order to distract the akuma in order to buy time for Ladybug." Zinnia suggested. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"That could work." Galapagos agreed.

" _If_ we have dog disguises." Kitsune countered... until Zinnia brought out 5 dog costumes.

"You managed to fit those all in a purse?" Azul Pavone asked, dumbfounded.

Everyone was snapped out of their confusion by the banging of the door. The heroes grabbed the dog costumes and went to a secluded area of the bakery to slip in the costumes. At first, Miel didn't want to, labeling the costumes _tacky,_ but another banging of the door changed her mind.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, revealing the alpha dog. The group backed away in fear (Alya still recording) as the giant, nine-tailed dog approached them. And then... _he licked Marinette like a playful puppy._

The others watch in confusion as their friend and Birthday Celebrant just _laughed_ at the ticklish sensation. Eventually Hell Hound stopped. That gave Marinette the chance to notice the familiar bow on his tail.

" _Fleuria?_ "

" _ **DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!**_ " Hell Hound snapped. He soon realized his mistake when Marinette and her friends began to cower in fear. He quickly composes himself and bows, "I apologize. Forgive me for my outburst, Princess."

" _ **PRINCESS?!**_ " Everyone exclaims in surprise, even the Miraculous 6 who were still hidden away from view.

The heroes managed to completely slip into their costumes and were already sneakily yet silently making their way behind Hell Hound in an attempt to sneak up on him.

When Hell Hound saw the birthday cake and banner, he jolted up in surprise, "Oh dear. Its your birthday today? Oh what kind of friend am I?"

He turns around only to find the Miraculous 6 about to strike at him. Luckily they were in costume.

" _I thought I told you to stay outside._ " Hell Hound growled, his nine tails flaring up.

Just as the heroes were about to defend themselves...

"Oh my God! They're so _ADORABLE!_ " Marinette suddenly tackled a disguised Chat and nuzzled his face with hers, " _Just play along._ " She whispered the last part before petting him.

Chat didn't know what happened next. Hell Hound was still giving him the suspicious glare. Next thing he knew, he, Chat Noir, was _licking Marinette's face!_

Oh well. Atleast no one will know. Except for his classmates. And his teammates. And the little girl Manon.

Hell Hound seem to buy it. He cleared his throat before grabbing Marinette and her friends by the tails and putting them on his back, "Hold on _tight_."

The group screamed as the were whisked away on the back of the giant nine-tailed dog.

"Is it too late to rip off these ridiculous outfits?" Miel asked, criticizing her Yorkshire Terrier costume.

"Hey!" A German Shepherd barked to the disguised heroes, "The boss wants us at the Le Grand Hotel pronto!"

"Uh... Woof?" Chat replied back. As soon as the dog left, he turned to his teammates, "Aww. And I thought it would be _cool-lie_ to have some _barking_ good time."

His teammates groaned in annoyance.

"Lets juts follow them and _retriever_ the akuma." Kitsune once again groaned at her involuntary pun.

Chat laughed in amusement before musing, "You know what's even more funny? You're disguised as a Golden Retriever even though you're already a canine."

"Yeah. Well I'm still _houn_..." Kitsune stopped herself from making another pun, " _hunted_ by Hawk Moth and the akuma."

"Well you're no _Dach-fun_." Chat remarked, only to have a cupcake thrown on his face.

* * *

Swinging around town with a yo-yo? Fun and exciting. Riding on the back of a giant dog? _Terrifying_ and exciting.

Despite being somehow kidnapped during her birthday party, Marinette couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful Parisian night sky. Its actually amazing how you can take in all that wonder while preventing yourself from dropping into the ground and toning down your screaming classmates and friends.

Eventually she snapped out of her dazed, remembering her duty to grab the akuma and purify the dog villain back into the cute, innocent puppy he truly is. But how to do that when you are taken hostage along with your friends who you can't reveal your _super_ secret to?

Eventually, Hell Hound landed on the ground, allowing the shaken teens to get off him. Before Marinette got down, she was assisted by two German Shepherds before her shoes were dusted off by the large tail of a German Spitz.

"Right this way Your Highness." A Brussels Griffin dressed in a tux ushered the group inside. The Miraculous 6 arrived just in time and joined the group inside.

" _Hey. How are you_ _ **hounding**_ _up?_ " The Border Collie disguised Chat whispered to Marinette.

" _I'm good._ " Marinette fibbed. If only she could get away and transform.

" _Okay look;_ " Miel cut in, " _This whole doggy princess thing is freaking you out and I can't blame you with all these mutts hanging around._ "

 _Mutts?_

" _So don't you panic and come crying to your daddy._ " Miel went on, " _We got this under control._ "

"Uh... Thanks?" To be honest, that's all Marinette could say to her bee _-_ ish teammate. She always like this sometimes and she couldn't tell if she really was assuring, or _bee_ -ing a total bee. There were times she was totally unsure of her teammate's attitude, and she didn't feel any better when the striped member of the Miraculous 6 was acting all bee in front of her 'Buggy Best Friend' without the mask.

"Hey Mari, if you're nervous, you can always hold my _paw._ " The Alaskan Malamute disguised peacock hero held his hand out for her.

"Or _mine_." The Vizsla Collie disguised turtle hero cut in. The two argued only to be broken apart by Kitsune.

"Here we are." The butler dog opened the doors to the ballroom and the group was met by a surprising welcome committee.

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_ " A pack of dogs howled throwing confetti at their stunned princess.

"Oh, my, God." Marinette muttered, " _They're_ _ **ADORABLE!**_ "

Marinette rushed over to pet, hug and/or cuddle with every dog in the room while the group could only look at their excited friend in awe.

"She, must really like dogs." Sabrina mused.

" _Well she is their princess..._ " Alya whispered.

"Hey! We heard that!" Marinette cried, annoyed. A Doberman was growling beside her.

She continued to greet and snuggle dogs of different races; big, small, long tailed, short tailed, fluffy tailed, scaly tailed...

 _Scaly tailed?_

"Fang?" Marinette was surprised to find Jagged Stone's pet crocodile in a furry costume, "You're not a dog." The croc silenced her with his tail.

"Traitor!"

The group looked up and their eyes widened in horror upon seeing the party guests and the _other_ birthday celebrant locked up in dog cages.

"Not you. _Him_." Jagged pointed and glared at the disguised Fang.

"You _had_ to let Zinnia make that dog costume for him on Halloween." His agent Penny remarked before the two waved at Zinnia who waved back.

" _Hey Ro_ _th_." She greeted bitterly to Jag's producer.

"Hold on." Lila appeared from the inside of the dog cage, "You _know_ her?"

"She's my Croc-sitter. And my _favorite_ fan." Jagged replied before winking at Marinette, " _One_ of my favorite fan _s_."

"Ms. Zinnia? Ms. Rose? Hi!" Prince Ali waved at his old friends who waved back, "Nicest Hospital Volunteers I ever met." He remarked much to the irritation of a disguised bee.

"Hi Mommy! I'm friends with a Princess!" Manon waved cheerfully at her mother.

Marinette just waved sheepishly at the prisoners.

"Princess?" Lila scoffed, "Shouldn't she be your loving, trendy and rich owner?"

" _ **SHE'S NOT MY OWNER!**_ " Hell Hound howled, making everyone cringe, " _ **The only reason she took me in was so that she could improve her public image!**_ "

Hell Hound was so full of rage that he began charging at the prisoners. Just as they braced themselves for the worst...

"Hell Hound, _STOP!_ " Marinette suddenly got in the way, spreading her arms out in a defensive manner. Sensing he was about to trample his princess, Hell Hound stopped inches away from her. He lowered his head enough for her to pat it, soothing his rage much to the surprise of the spectators, "There, there. That's a good puppy. Now why don't you release the nice prisoners?"

" _Marinette, that is not a_ _ **puppy**_ _._ " Gabriel whispered.

" _Nor is it cute and cuddly._ " Prince Ali added.

Hell Hound momentarily growled at them before calming down, "I have to decline, Your Highness, but I assure you, no harm will come to them, or your friends. In fact, we are also at your friends' service."

"Oh darn." Alya groaned when she noticed the little battery her phone had left, "Z, I'm going to have to borrow your phone. Hey is there a nearby plug I can..."

Before she could finish, a Pug grabbed her phone, attached it to the charger and plugged it in a nearby socket. Alya was impressed and even more so when a Bulldog offered her a drink and gave her a massage.

"Hey. What about us?" Nino complained. Immediately, the dogs were pampering the group from head to toe, serving them food and drinks, brushing their hairs, brushing their teeth, etc. One Poodle even allowed Manon to ride on her.

"Hey. I'm her friend too." Lila called out... until Nadja's cameraman played a scene of her saying she _wasn't_ friends with the princess.

"Its a shame Chloe couldn't come to the party and get captured along with us." Sabrina sighed blissfully as a Retriever massaged her shoulders and a Dalmatian cleaned her glasses.

Unknown to her, Chloe was gritting her teeth in frustration, jealous at the pampered treatment her classmates were getting while Miel Bee had to _serve_ them to avoid any suspicions.

"Oh where are the Miraculous 6 when you need them?" The Mayor cowered.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be arriving soon. _And you'll be there to take the Miraculouses!_ " She cuddled Hell Hound before secretly gesturing to the dog disguised Miraculous 6.

A sense of relief overcame the prisoners upon recognizing the disguised heroes who beckoned to them to keep quiet. Their cover was almost blown by an impatient Lila if Nathalie hadn't silence her. Gabriel slapped his head in disbelief upon seeing his disguised superhero son doing a poor job acting like a dog. When he found out, he was proud that his son was saving lives. Now if only he didn't take his profession so, _childishly_...

Hell Hound gave Marinette a giant dog-sized lick, causing her to lose her balance. Luckily, someone caught her in time, but _his_ presence caused everyone except Marinette and the dogs to stay frozen in place, their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Thanks. I- _III..._ " Marinette turned around to thank her savior, only for her eyes to widen in horror as well.

"The pleasure's all mine," Hawk Moth flashed her a smile before giving a respectful bow, "Your Highness."

" _Gaaaahhh..._ " Marinette gasped repeatedly while the others, including the heroes, followed her lead. Sure this isn't the first time she come across Hawk Moth face-to-face. There's just one _tiny ladybug-size problem;_

This is the _first_ time she encountered him, as a _civilian._

"Hi." Zinnia cheerfully waved at the Villain Mastermind.

* * *

 **I just wonder that maybe in season two Gabriel discovers that his son is Chat Noir and allows him to continue to save lives. Adrien doesn** **'t know he knows.**

 **I have an idea of Marinette's present, but maybe you guys could give me suggestions?**

 **Also, my OC Zinnia is helping Alya with the Ladyblog.**

 **Now lets see how Marinette handle this** ** _dog-gone_** **situation.**


	5. A Very Unlucky Encounter

Marinette wanted to panic. _Why?_

No. It wasn't because she was captured along with her friends by a gigantic nine-tailed dog who bears a grudge against humanity just because his owner took advantage of him and had the decency of labeling him a _she_.

No. It was because she was standing in the Ballroom of Le Grande Paris. Standing in front of her was her nemesis and Paris' Most Wanted Criminal.

Oh. And did she forget to mention that _she was currently_ _ **NOT**_ _Ladybug at the_ _ **MOMENT**_ _? And is she_ _ **still**_ _holding_ _ **his**_ _hand?_

Marinette quickly withdraw her hand away from Hawk Moth's just as Hell Hound gave the introductions, "Hawk Moth, I want to introduce the one who risk her life to save mine, and The Best Friend to all Canines everywhere."

The dogs, even the disguised ones howled in agreement. Alya quickly grabbed Zinnia's phone and continued with her live broadcast. No way is she missing this opportunity, especially when her best friend is _face-to-face_ with _two_ villains.

"Oh. It was nothing. _Really_." Marinette stammered. _Dang it. How could she act so nervous in front of her enemy, even if she wasn't wearing a mask?_

"Its an honor to meet you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Hawk Moth gave a slight nod. Was she imagining things, or did the villain gave her a warm smile?"

 _He knows my name!_ Marinette shouted to herself. She smiled nervously at the villain before turning to her Best Friend, " _Run!_ "

To her dismay, Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Come on girl. Its not every birthday a girl gets kidnapped and treated as a princess. Besides; Ladybug always saves the Day. Along with her teammates."

Marinette groaned in dismay. She was hoping to run and transform, but now that she thinks about it, it could arouse suspicions, especially to a certain butterfly themed villain. On the bright side, she was close enough to the villains to acquire their _valuable items_. She just needed to figure out how.

Taking a deep breathe and flashing an awkward smile, she turned to face Hawk Moth, "Its an honor to meet you too... _Kind... Sir._ "

The disguised heroes shared her disgust by silently gagging once they heard those _last two_ words.

Marinette extended out her hand to shake his. Hawk Moth took her hand, _and pressed a kiss on the back of it._

Marinette blushed in surprise before nervously withdrawing her hand. Galapagos and Azul Pavone growled. Azul growled louder but silently because that was also _the same hand_ _ **he**_ _kissed!_

" _He gets it."_ Miel silently complained, gazing annoyingly at Prince Ali.

"Wait. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

" _ **NO!**_ " Marinette quickly replied when Hawk Moth asked her the sudden question. She noticed everyone giving her surprised stares and quickly composed herself, "I mean... I don't know. I'm just an average normal girl with a normal life, _trying, to survive, everyday...akuma attacks._ "

Marinette braced herself for the worst as Hawk Moth leered at her, his face inches away from her.

"Oh right. The girl from the Aquarium." Hawk Moth straightened up. Sensing Marinette in danger, the Miraculous 6 readied their weapons, "You know you could've done me a favor and let that Alley Cat sleep with the fishes."

Marinette blinked in surprise, "Wait, _what_?"

"Most civilians would run away from the danger instead of risking their lives for a flea-beaten animal." Hawk Moth went on, "Lucky for you someone knew CPR."

 _Civilians? CPR?_ Realization struck Marinette that he was talking about the Aquamarina Incident back at the Aquarium. She didn't have time to transform when the akuma aimed for Chat. Chat would've drowned if she hadn't gotten in the way, and _she_ would've drowned if her teacher (her very smart and gallant teacher) didn't know Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation.

 _So Hawk Moth still didn't know that she was his arch enemy._ Marinette sighed in relief before composing herself, "Yep. Silly clumsy me. What was I thinking? Not running into safety and risking my life for a superhero with bad luck who is an important aspect in the safety of Paris?"

She suddenly gasped when she noticed Hawk Moth's white butterflies carrying _**her**_ _bag._ She must have dropped it when Hell Hound licked her. It contained her dolls, her Birthday Gift, _and_ _ **Tikki!**_

A Saint Bernard reach out for the bag, "I'll take tha..."

" _Actually..._ " Marinette quickly but nervously snatched her bag away from the butterflies, "I need to _powder my nose_."

"Next door to your left!" The Mayor advised.

Marinette quickly head to the bathroom followed by a pack of dogs. Of course, knowing her _business,_ the girl dogs shooed the boy dogs away.

"Hey." A Dachshund smiled flirtatiously at Miel Bee.

* * *

"That was close." Tikki sighed in relief as Marinette entered the Bathroom.

"I can't transform in a time like this." Marinette groaned, "Especially when I'm _The Princess._ Then again..."

"Its risky." Tikki caught on with her plan, "Remember the Evillustrator?"

"Yeah." Marinette remembered the time she almost took Nathaniel's stylus when he was akumatized, "But this time will be different. I just need to distract Hell Hound enough for the others to grab the akuma and start up a panic so that I can transform without anyone knowing."

"Your Highness?" A dog knocked.

Immediately, Tikki flew inside Marinette's purse which she brought along in case of emergency. Marinette also placed her friends' gift inside, just in case. She got out only to be greeted by her loyal subjects. Awed by their cuteness, she decided to let them play with her dolls, _provided they don't tear them or anything. When this is all over, she gonna have a big laundry duty._

"Ready to go, Your Highness?" Hell Hound approached her, "Your subjects await."

"Uh, sure." Marinette replied, handing her bag to a Bichon Frise before eyeing Hell Hound's bejeweled collar. _That must be where the akuma is._

"Here you go." Marinette was caught by surprise when Hell Hound _took off his bejeweled collar and gave it to her_ , "I never liked it anyway. Just another insulting reminder of Dog Slavery."

He must have noticed her taking interest in the collar. But _why_ give it to her? Base on experience, Villains _never ever_ separate from their akumatized object, even when the people they still hold affection to requested them to. So why did Hell Hound give her the collar? _Unless..._

Not wanting to insult the Villain or anything, Marinette decided to keep the collar in her purse while taking safe precautions to ensure that her Kwami doesn't get squashed. She has to make sure to tell the other Miraculous 6 where the Akuma is _soon._

"Hey, hey. Guys. Take it easy." Hell Hound reminded his fellow Canines to go easy on the dolls.

* * *

"Hey Hot Dog. Up for a Moonlight Howl?"

Miel Bee groaned at what seems to be the 8th canine flirting she heard for the night. She flashed the Bulldog a cheesy grin, "Thanks. But I'll pass. (Whispers to herself) _Where's Ladybug when you need her?_ " She wondered if it was too late to asked Zinnia for that Pug costume. She always bring random things in her small purse.

" _Hot Dog_." Chat snickered, much to her annoyance, "I always thought you were a _sizzling_ _force_ to be reckoned with."

"Hey Ladybloggers!" Alya spoke through Zinnia's phone, "Alya here live at Le Grand Paris with my friends. (Zinnia briefly moves her phone to the others who wave at the audience before moving back to Alya) Not too long ago, we, along with my Best Friend and Birthday Celebrant Marinette, were captured by a _dog-gone_ akuma dubbed 'Hell Hound'. And he made the Birthday Girl into the Birthday _Princess._ And if that wasn't freaking awesome, I'm standing here next to Paris' Most Wanted Criminal and Ring Leader of the Akumas, **Hawk Moth**."

"And its an honor meeting you again," Hawk Moth narrows his eyes at Alya, " _Lady WiFi._ "

For some reason, Alya excitement was replace with nervousness as if she could feel Hawk Moth's negative energy surrounding her.

"And don't think I forgot the rest of you." He turned to the others who flinch or cower at the mention of their villain names, " _Dark Cupid. Gamer. Evillustrator. Bubbler. Stoneheart. Horrificator. Timebreaker. Princess Fragrance. Reflekta. Puppeteer._ "

When he turned his gaze at Zinnia, she simply waved at him, "You, I haven't evilized yet, but eventually I will."

The group processed that sentence and tried imagining sweet, kind Zinnia as a villain...

" _Please don't_." They pleaded.

"A class full of potentials," Hawk Moth went on, his voice filled with more venom, " _yet failures._ And don't think I forgot about you, _Vanisher._ "

Sabrina slowly backed away in fear as the villain approached her.

"It was _so_ simple;" Hawk Moth shook his head, "give you the power of invisibility, help you get revenge on your so-called 'Best Friend', and in return, you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. Of course, you just had to mess it up. _Just like the useless pet you're meant to b..._ "

" _Back off Sock Moth._ "

Everyone gasped in surprise when Marinette got between Sabrina and Hawk Moth. Her glaring eyes were narrowed at the villain.

"Its your fault for not stepping out of that stupid lair of yours and get those Miraculouses yourself." Marinette snapped at the villain, "My friends have problems of their own, but that doesn't mean they should be manipulated by some cowardly Mastermind who lets others do his dirty work and turn my talented and amazing friends into freaks of nature. _No offense you guys._ One more remark out of you, and I'll hang you on _top of the_ _ **Eiffel Tower!**_ "

Everyone gasped once more at Marinette's sudden outburst. _Does she even realized that she just talked back to_ _ **Hawk Moth?!**_

The villain blinked in surprise before leering at the blue-haired civilian in front of him. Immediately, Marinette's firm expression disappeared as Hawk Moth's face was inching towards her.

" _I love you._ " Alya whispered to her as she buried her face in her hands. _She was such an awesome friend._

Jagged Stone played a sad music on his guitar while the other prisoners (except Lila) dipped their heads in respect for the poor unfortunate girl. The Gorilla cried tears for her as well.

" _No one, has ever talked to me like that before._ " To everyone's surprise, the villain straightened up and smiled, "Finally, a decent civilian. I can see why Hell Hound made you his Princess."

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise before blushing, "Well... Yeah. Whatever. Excuse me."

Hawk Moth watched her go, perplexed by they way she stood up to him.

Once she reached the Buffet Table, Marinette let out a large gasp. She actually snapped at Hawk Moth _as herself and not Ladybug!_ She worries if that sudden outburst would give her enemy a clue on her superhero alter ego.

"I never knew you had it in you." Miel Bee remarked, arms crossed.

"I never knew you had it in you!" Both Marinette and Miel Bee were caught by surprise when the former was tackled in a hug by a happy Sabrina, "Marinette that was amazing. Standing up to Chloe was one thing, but standing up to _Hawk Moth?_ Even Chloe can't say one syllable in front of him."

 _Chloe_ wanted to protest, but that meant giving away her identity. She didn't want to admit it out loud but her first encounter with the villain face-to-face wasn't , _pleasant._ _Ugh. Why of all people Marinette was the one to stand up to Hawk Moth resulting him to probably be impressed by her?_

"Yeah. And did you see his face when he..." Alya suddenly frowned, "Hey. _Decent?_ What does that make _us?_ "

" _Miraculous?_ " Marinette replied.

"Yeah, well... You should've seen his face earlier when I shouted at him." Lila boasted.

"She _did._ " Hawk Moth agreed before his butterflies gathered to form one big butterfly. The butterfly's wings revealed a flashback of Lila screaming in terror as she was being led to her cage. The scene also showed her screaming louder upon seeing Hawk Moth.

"Yep. That's _exactly_ what happened." Jagged chuckled as the others laughed as well. Humiliated, Lila hid behind her purse.

"I guess there's more to those butterflies than turning people into villains." Alya remarked to her blog.

"Oh. But there's more." Hawk Moth smirked mischievously.

The next thing Marinette knew, _she and her friends were being swarmed by the villain's butterflies!_

 _So much for protecting the Princess and her Friends._ Chat Noir expected Hell Hound to do something but the giant dog just watch until his friends disappeared in a swarm of white butterflies. But just as he was about to draw out his baton, the butterflies separated, revealing the group now clad in formal wear.

The group were quite surprised by their sudden transformation. _And they weren't brainwashed into mad villains._ Some (mostly the girls) were admiring their new attires. Some (mostly the guys) were criticizing theirs. Hawk Moth smirked at their reaction.

"Its beautiful." Rose gushed as she twirled in her pink gown.

"No." Nino shook his head, criticizing his tux, "No way man. I don't do monkey suits."

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Alya teased.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Sabrina asks, uncertain about her orange gown with purple intricate designs.

"No. But I think you should have that thing burned." Miel criticized.

" _Au Contraire_." Max approached her sheepishly, blushing, "The blend of colors highlights well with your skin complexion. To put it simply; there's no way Chloe can top this."

Sabrina blushed at the compliment, oblivious of her fuming friend, "I-its a shame she couldn't come and join in the fun."

Miel huff in irritation. Normally, she wouldn't care socializing with her classmates in silly little activities, but seeing them having fun made her feel jealous. _And sad_.

"Flowers? Butterflies?" Zinnia gushed at her dress, "That's so sweet of you."

That compliment made the Miraculous 6 to shudder in disgust.

" _You think they're brainwashed or something?_ " Chat Noir whispered to Kitsune.

" _Nah. That's Zinnia being Zinnia._ " Kitsune replied.

"Hey Mari. How are you..." Alya trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise. Soon, everyone followed her gaze and shared her expression.

A ray of blinding light seem to have envelope the entire room in its glow. From it emerged Marinette, clad in a strapless red gown which skirt resembled a rose with pink cherry blossom details. Covering her arms were pink transparent gloves. She was also wearing red heels with rose details. The sight of her even made Hawk Moth speechless.

Chat never saw his shy yet determined classmate like this before. He always did admire her style, but _this..._ no words could even describe her... _yeah_.

Galapagos had the same thought too. He fantasized him and Marinette running towards each other in a field of roses, dancing with each other, Azul Pavone pushing him to dance with her...

 _Hey_ _ **wait a minute**_ _!_

" _Get out of my Fantasy Bubble._ " He silently hissed at Azul Pavone.

" _ **You**_ _get out of_ _ **my**_ _Fantasy Bubble._ " He retaliated. Both continued to shoot daggers at each other only to stop when Hawk Moth approached Marinette, still speechless.

"You," The villain managed to compose himself, "look, _ravishing,_ Your Highness."

Marinette cheeks glowed bright red. _Dang it! Why does this keep happening to her? This isn't the first time her enemy complimented her. Then again, she was in mask and he was mostly being ironic, so... No, no. Don't fall for hi..._ _ **THAT!**_ _Again._

"Why... thank you." She curtsied a bit.

Azul noticed the blush on her cheeks and the way she was looking shyly at Hawk Moth. A horrible thought emerged from his mind, causing him to let out a small scream. Unfortunately for him, everyone heard.

The disguised bird hero stuttered as all eyes were directed at him, " _I uh..._ _ **I thought I saw a Chat!**_ "

"A _Chat?_ " Hawk Moth flashed him a suspicious look, causing him to cover his mouth.

Kitsune slapped her head in frustration over her teammate's carelessness. Then she had an idea and turned her gaze towards the window.

"Master! I just saw Chat Noir!" She cried, causing everyone to utter in surprise and confusion.

"I've held my part of the bargain, Hell Hound. Now its time to fulfill yours." Hawk Moth reminded the giant dog upon the mention of Chat's name.

Hell Hound nodded and howled. His fellow canines followed suite before they stampeded their way out of the Ballroom.

"That includes _you._ " Hawk Moth emphasized.

"But the Princess..." Before Hell Hound could protest even further, Hawk Moth clenches his fist, inflicting pain on the giant dog.

"Hey!" Marinette protested.

Upon contact with the bluenette's angry eyes, the butterfly themed villain immediately stopped his torture.

"Don't you worry, my little Hound." He assures before putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder much to her discomfort, "She's in good hands."

Hell Hound didn't reply. He just went to join his fellow canines. Marinette took a glance at Hawk Moth who glance at her in return. The poor girl can only smile nervously at him.

* * *

"You 5." Hell Hound pointed to 5 dogs, "Stay here and guard The Princess."

The dogs nodded before heading back to the Ballroom. One of them, a certain Border Collie with _green_ eyes took one last glance at the giant dog before joining the others back at the Ballroom.

* * *

 **Sorry you guys. I just hope you'll forgive me on what I'm about to do to poor Marinette. [:)**


	6. The Princess and The Moth

" _What were you_ _**thinking?!**_ " Kitsune silently scolded Azul Pavone as they 'searched' the bushes surrounding Le Grande Paris, " _We agreed remember? Catch the akuma without catching attention._ "

" _Sorry._ " The peacock hero silently apologized, still bothered by Marinette interacting with his worst enemy, " _It just happened. Poor Marinette. Who knows what horrible things she going through with that Madman._ "

* * *

Surprisingly the 'Madman' was having some teatime with The Princess... as they watch Alix and Kim challenge each other to a tea drinking contest. Upon Manon's request, Marinette decided they should have a tea party, _while being entertained by their two classmates destroying their nervous systems with sizzling hot beverage._

The two contenders slammed their teapots (Yes. They drink by teapots.) on the table before glaring at each other breathlessly. Then... they fainted.

"Careful with the China." The Mayor cried out worryingly.

Zinnia brought out an Emergency Kit from her purse and began examining her fallen friends, "They're good."

* * *

Hell Hound was too busy searching for any signs of the Miraculous 6 to notice the two doggy-disguised heroes sneaking at him from behind. The two nodded at each other before Azul Pavone rushed at the akumatized dog while Kitsune played on her flute.

" _Master watch out!_ " Azul pushed Hell Hound out of the way before Kitsune's illusion of his fan could hit him. It made contact with a tree instead, causing it to disappear.

The disguised hero and the villain landed on the ground with the latter on top of the former. The bird hero raised a hand, only for his eyes to widen in shock. Unfortunately, he had to get off the giant dog as he stood up. His teammate approached him, a sign of annoyance plastered on her face. But before she could say anything, her annoyance turned to shock as well.

"Pardon me, Sir," Kitsune approached Hell Hound, "but, where's your _collar?_ "

"I gave it to the Princess." Hell Hound replied, causing the heroes to flinch, "To be honest, I think it'll look great on her."

* * *

"You know, just because someone was ignored by her Best Friend doesn't mean you should turn them _literally_ invisible." Marinette stated as she sipped her tea.

"It was the perfect Plan." Hawk Moth sighed before glaring, " _until_ _ **she**_ _ruined it._ "

Sabrina cowered until Marinette defended her, "You know she has better traits than that. And _Bubbler?_ Yeah. That's really creative of you."

" _Thank you!_ " Nino exclaims gratefully.

"Decency _and_ Spunk." Hawk Moth chuckled, "All in the same time. I'm surprise such a talented girl like you has yet to have a boyfriend."

Marinette blushed at the compliment, unaware of some of the boys' reactions; Nino mumbled something in discomfort. Nathaniel was sadly looking on a edited picture of Marinette inside a heart in his phone. Kim was hiding the tears in his eyes.

From afar, Miel Bee stuck her tongue in disgust. It was bad enough that she had to serve her lowly classmates with Galapagos and Chat Noir, _but listening to her mortal enemy complimenting her rival?_

Suddenly, Galapagos' Mira-Communicator began to vibrate. He opened it, revealing a text from Kitsune;

 _"The Akuma's with Marinette."_

 _No!_ Galapagos mentally panicked. He can't _destroy_ Marinette. Then, another text appeared;

 _"Just to prevent any confusion, his collar is in her purse."_

Galapagos sighed in relief before whispering a discussion with his teammates.

"So... You can, akumatize animals too." Alya brought up.

Just as Hawk Moth was about to reply, hot tea was spilled on him and Marinette.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Miel Bee feigned regret before reaching for Hawk Moth's brooch, "Let me..."

Hawk Moth flashed a warning look at the disguised superhero as he grabbed her hand before letting go, "Thanks. But I got this."

With a snap of his fingers, his butterflies surrounded him and Marinette, cleaning what was left of the spilled hot tea. Marinette looked at him in gratitude before noticing the signals Galapagos and Chat Noir were giving her.

"Uh... Excuse me." Marinette rose from her seat and headed straight for the bathroom. The disguised heroes followed suit, unaware of their nemesis suspiciously watching them.

* * *

"So this is what the girls bathroom look like." Galapagos mused as he, his two comrades and Marinette met.

" _Don't get any ideas._ " Miel Bee warned before turning to Marinette, "Kit said you have the collar."

"Yeah. About that..." Before she could continue, Miel grabbed her purse and and brought out the collar. Luckily for her, Tikki was able to hide from plain sight.

"If you don't mind, we'll be keeping it until Ladybug arrives." Chat said.

"I don't think the akuma's in _there_." Marinette pointed out.

"And what makes you say that?" Miel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Akumas would _never_ let go of their possessed items." Marinette emphasized, "They wouldn't even dare entrust their items to the people they care about."

"She actually has a point there." Chat Noir agreed, reflecting on his battle with the Evillustrator.

"Oh please." Miel brushed the idea off, "Dogs do that all the time; obeying their masters and all. He probably gave it to you out of Canine Loyalty or something. Whatever it was, he _and_ Hawk Moth made one rookie mistake."

Marinette tried to protest, "But..."

"Look;" Miel cut her off, "We know you're trying to help and all and you did a great job getting us the akuma. So, thanks and go back having fun with your friends while we continue with the dirty work. 'Kay?"

"O-kay?" Marinette replied as they exit the bathroom. She returned back to her friends, still bothered by Miel's words.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that she was right about the akuma." Chat spoke.

"Oh come on." Miel groaned, "Where else would it be? _In his tail?_ "

"At least we know that she'll soon be free of that evil demon dog's clutches!" Galapagos exclaimed, gaining the attention of two German Shepherds, "I mean... _Woof?_ "

* * *

"You alright?" Alya asked when Marinette sullenly returned to her seat.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Marinette replied, still saddened by the fact that her Buggy Best Friend didn't believe her.

Hawk Moth continued to sip his tea before he spoke, "To be honest, this party is becoming a total bore. I do wish those Miraculous 6 would arrive soon."

"Us too." The Mayor pleaded.

"So you can _try_ to take away their Miraculouses and fail miserably again?" Marinette asked coyly.

"You know Ladybug and the others would eventually stop you, _again_." Alya pointed out.

"Yes, yes. Always bested by a bunch of teenagers." Hawk Moth brushed her off, "Its so ironic how a bunch of bickering teens manage to work alongside one another despite their differences."

"They don't _always_ bicker." Marinette pointed out, "Okay maybe Miel can be such a drama bee. And Kit doesn't have a sense of fun. And Galapagos can be reckless. Azul can be a total show bird. Not to mention Chat's childish puns... but at least they have one thing in common that distracts them from their differences; Defeating you. And they won't stop until they have your Miraculous and stop your reigning terror over the innocent civilians of Paris. So, what do you say to that, _Mothball_?"

Marinette suddenly covered her mouth in shock. She looked at her friends who had the same surprise expression along with everyone else in the room. _What was she thinking?_

Hawk Moth was also caught by surprise but manage to compose himself, "You seem to know those pests well. In fact, for a minute there, you sounded just like, _Ladybug._ "

The Ballroom was suddenly filled with awkward silence. The silence was suddenly broken by the laughter of both Marinette and Hawk Moth. The others followed suite.

" _Me? Clumsy_ _Little Marinette? Ladybug?!_ " Marinette managed to erase any suspicion by feigning amusement. Luckily for her, it worked.

"Hey Alya!" Lila called, "You must be lucky to be best friends with a superhero! _Even though she's a total_ _ **klutz!**_ Hey 'Ladybug', how are you gonna get us out of here? _By stepping on the villain's foot?!_ I bet Adrien would be _really_ excited to know that his favorite superhero has quite the _dumb luck!_ "

Marinette tried to block out Lila's mocking laughter. But at the mention of Adrien's name, she got off her seat and stormed into the balcony. Before she did, she accidentally tripped, causing her gift to fall out of her purse. She ignored her friends' worry as she continued her way towards the balcony.

Lila stopped laughing when she noticed the many eyes glaring at her. The next thing she knew, a terrifying face made out of butterflies appeared out of nowhere, causing her to fall on her back.

"May we request the Princess to transfer us to a separate cage?" Gabriel asked.

* * *

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at the twinkling night sky. There were times when insults got to her, but she eventually brushed them off as if they were harmless little butterflies purified from darkness. Yet she just couldn't let go of that disappointment.

The Disappointment of her giving up on Adrien.

No matter how many times she tried, she never could confess her true feelings to him. And if that wasn't bad enough, she always put him in danger as Ladybug _and_ Marinette. It was best to let him know that she never existed.

She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when a pair of arms lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Hold on tight." Hawk Moth's large dark indigo butterfly wings emerged from his back and took to the skies, taking Marinette with him.

* * *

Marinette never had any problem with heights, all thanks to her job as the Protector of Paris. However, for some reason, she found herself screaming when they took off and tightly wrapping her arms around her nemesis' neck in order to prevent herself from falling to her doom. _Thank goodness he doesn't know her superhero identity or she'll die of embarrassment._

Slowly she opened her eyes, only to gasp at the sight before her.

The City of Paris was basked in a veil of darkness giving it a serene aura. Lights danced in the darkness as if they were brought to life on their own. Suddenly, she forgot the dread of falling to the ground and relish the wind blowing through her hair, unaware of a certain villain smiling at her enjoyment. Once he turned his gaze away from her in order to focus on his flying, Marinette glanced back at him, wondering if he was doing this to comfort her. For some strange reason, she found herself wondering if this was a side of him she never even knew existed.

To her mixed feeling of dismay and relief, Hawk Moth landed on the roof of Le Grande Paris before gently setting her back on her feet. She was glad that she could finally stand on her two feet, but at the same time disappointed that the amazing experience was over.

"Were you, trying to _cheer me up?_ " Marinette asked skeptically.

"Well I can't see my Princess down in the dumps on her Special Day, can I?" Hawk Moth plucked a rosebud from a vine. A butterfly fluttered around it, causing it to bloom into an indigo rose. The villain took in its scent before placing it on Marinette's hair, causing her to blush.

The 'Princess' still couldn't believe this side of Paris' most ruthless villain. She was used to his sneaky and taunting tactics. Yet, the way he kissed her hand, the way he addressed her, the way he flew her around just to comfort her... It felt so truly, _him_.

That, or that was his way of bringing people to the dark side by buttering them up.

That idea in mind, she cocked an eyebrow at him, "Hold on. Where are my friends?"

"They're a bit, _occupied._ " Hawk Moth assured.

* * *

"How in the world _did you even_ _ **eat a teacup?!**_ " Alya complained as she and the others tried in vain to release a full eaten teacup from a choking Kim's throat.

" _Its a shame Chat is missing all the fun_." Miel whispered to Galapagos.

" _I should've been the one looking out for The Princess!_ " Galapagos whined.

A little while ago, the three were suspicious when Hawk Moth followed Marinette to the balcony. Their suspicions were confirmed when Hawk Moth _captured_ her and disappeared into the night sky. The three planned on following him but Chat was the only one to go while the other two were stuck trying to dislodge a piece of China out of their careless classmate. _How did an entire teacup get in his throat in the first place?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Chat managed to follow Hawk Moth and Marinette to the roof of the hotel while being careful to keep a distance away from the two in order to avoid any conflict with the enemy. He was expecting the villain to torment her or something, instead, to his shock, he finds his evil nemesis _giving his classmate a rose._

"You dropped this." Hawk Moth handed Marinette her gift which she dropped earlier.

The bluenette immediately unwrapped her Birthday Present from her friends. It was a sketchbook. She opened it, revealing personal messages from each of her friends... _including Adrien_.

Chat was about to contact the others, when...

 _"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you._ "

Chat's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his whispering bluenette classmate. He knew those words. It was the poem he received on Valentines Day. How did Marinette...

"That was beautiful." _Dang it, Hawk Moth._ He had to ruin his thoughts.

"Oh you heard that?" Marinette blushed, "Wow. You have, good super hearing."

"You must really have high admiration for that boy." Hawk Moth quipped, catching Chat's attention.

"He was so sweet, kind, charming, brave..." Marinette sadly sighed, "And I couldn't even sign my name."

 _She couldn't sign her name?_ Now that he thought about it, Chat remembered that the heart shaped card he received didn't have a name on it. He thought it came from Ladybug, but all these times, _Marinette wrote his Valentines Day Poem?_

"You spent your entire life chasing after some guy, but you never get the courage to tell him how you feel." Marinette went on as Chat (and Mothball) listened attentively.

"I thought it was a few months." Hawk Moth mused.

"I know." Marinette sighed, "Every time I look at him or even think of him, I make a fool of myself. He probably thinks I'm some kind of Klutz or Weirdo or something."

 _No I don't._

"It was best..." Marinette sadly looked at the stars, "if he knew I never existed. That's why, _I gave up on him_.

Chat felt his heart about to burst. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The fashion prodigy. The gamer who bested him in video games. The girl who stood up to Chloe and Paris Most Wanted... _had a_ _ **crush**_ _on him._ _ **And he never noticed!**_

"You do realize you're telling you innermost thoughts to a villain." Hawk Moth smirked.

Marinette's eyes widened like saucers, " _Nononono NO! Now_ _he_ _'s_ _going to be in danger because of me. Then I'll be an outcast in society. I'll have to spend my entire life in exile..._ "

"Relax." Hawk Moth pressed a finger on her lips, silencing her, "I'm not that of a monster. Although I might use that information against The 6 in case the situation calls for it."

Marinette gave him a look of disbelief, "Yeah. That's _really_ assuring."

Hawk Moth chuckled once more, "Truth be told; I've never met a civilian who stays calm and at the same time laughs in the face of danger while others cower in fear. You have quite the spunk in you. Its a shame _he_ couldn't see it."

Marinette's cheeks blushed red at the flattering words while Chat was careful to not break his staff in half as he was chewing on it in frustration. Then... _Marinette slipped off the roof!_

Just as Chat was about to grab her and risk getting caught, _Hawk Moth_ caught her _instead._

Marinette was speechless as the villain pulled her up, eyeing her with a look of relief, _another thing she never expected of him._

Marinette managed to snapped out of it and secretly eyed his Miraculous, The Brooch, careful not to catch the villain's attention. _If only she could get her hands on it..._

"You know," She slowly approached the villain, "for a villain, you're quite..."

She didn't get to finish as she 'accidentally' tripped into his arms, successfully getting her hands on his Miraculous.

"You, have quite the grip, Princess." Marinette expected to see an ordinary civilian in front of her, but, to her complete shock, _Hawk Moth was still in front of her!_

She also found herself unable to pull her hands, and the Miraculous, away from his collar. It was as if a strong force was preventing her from... _Oh no._

"Nice try, Princess." Hawk Moth gently let her go and pushed her hands away before rubbing his brooch, "If you're planning to surprise your reporter friend, then I have to disappoint you; _It's not that easy._ "

Marinette tried to hide her disbelief, "Wow. I thought... Well, you always send those akumas... and I thought you just..."

"You'd be surprise what Miraculous Holders are capable of when they have great experience and strong will-power." Hawk Moth's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh dear. I said to much."

Both let out small laughs which irritated the cat themed hero.

"I guess we're even." Marinette suddenly shivered as a cold breeze passed her. The next thing she knew, Hawk Moth took off his outer shirt (leaving him with his inner shirt, just so you know) and gingerly placed it on her shoulders, leaving her once more speechless at the gesture.

Also, Chat was still repeatedly chewing his staff in anger.

"We better be heading back." Hawk Moth offered his hand to her, "Wouldn't want your subjects to worry now, would you?"

Marinette's heart was thumping like crazy, but that didn't stop her from taking his hand as his indigo wings emerged from his back.

Chat looked away in disgust _and_ regret. He turned back to them when they took once more to the night sky. _Oh how could he have been so blind? All those times he wasted chasing Ladybug, and he never noticed the kind and selfless girl that sits behind him in class... until she gave up on him._

Chat placed a hand on his thumping heart. That's when he remembered he still have a mission to fulfill.

 _And a Princess to rescue._

* * *

 _"What do you mean_ _ **THEY LEFT?!**_ " Hell Hound barked in anger. After an unsuccessful search, the pack returned to the Ballroom only to find their Princess missing.

The dogs left in charge of her stuttered in fear as they tried to explain. One of the German Shepherds fainted but before he fell on the floor, he was stopped by a black gloved hand.

" _You._ " Hell Hound leers at Hawk Moth, "I thought we agreed..."

"Oh chill out, Houndy." Marinette sighed, hugging Hawk Moth's shirt still draped on her shoulders, "I was feeling a little down, so Hawk Moth offered to take me on a ro... _wonderful_ , midnight flight around Paris."

Hell Hound was surprised, along with Marinette's friends. He then cleared his throat, "Well then... I'm glad you're okay, Princess."

He excused himself. Is wasn't long before Hawk Moth excused himself as well, bowing before The Princess who blissfully smiled as he went, unaware of a newly arrived jealous dog disguised kitty.

"Hey Girl. You okay? I haven't seen you smile like that since..." Alya suddenly gasped in realization and horror.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **And scene! You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to write this. Just, go easy on the comments... and raging complaints. =B**


	7. Dance of Doom

**A "little" shout out to Littlest1 for the Miraculous 6's doggy disguises. ;)**

* * *

Alya dragged a still dazed Marinette in a secluded area where they could talk in private. They just have _one little subject_ discuss.

"Okay Girl. _Spill_." Alya shook Marinette out of her daze, "What did that _Sock Moth_ do? You better not be hexed."

"Alya." Marinette calmed down her best friend, "I'm _fine_. He wouldn't risk breaking his deal with the akuma by endangering his Princess _even_ if he had control over him. By the way; where were you guys while I was away in _Despair_ -ia?"

"Kim and Alix were choking on teacups." Zinnia explained, "Luckily we finally got them out." She bent down to give a disguised Fang a pat on the head. (His owner is still angry at him for dissing him)

"Are you wearing _his_ shirt?" Alya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Marinette run a hand on the dark fabric, "I was getting cold, so he gave it to me. It was sweet of him..."

"Girl! There is nothing _sweet_ about a guy who uses evil butterflies to turn people into his mindless slaves." Alya scolded, "Okay. Not all of them are mindless. _Still_..."

"Still _nothing..._ " Kitsune harshly interrupted, "Alya's right; There's nothing _sweet_ about that _Mothball_. And what were you thinking? Socializing with a villain."

"We weren't _socializing_." Marinette blushed, "We were just _talking_."

" _Talking?!_ " Azul Pavone abruptly grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, " _Did he threaten you? Insult you? Did he dare_ _ **defile**_ _you?!_ "

"What?! _No!_ " Marinette freed himself from his grasp, "Guys, look; I, just felt upset about what Lila said, then he took me on a Midnight Flight just to cheer me up, which I found so ro... _Wonderful!_ Also, when I dropped the present you guys gave me, he gave it back, and I love what you guys wrote to me by the way. Then he rescued me when I was about to fall off the roof and..."

" _Fall off the roof?!_ " Galapagos exclaims, "Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to _akumatize you?!_ "

" _Akumatize_ _ **me?**_ " Marinette repeated in surprise, "But he currently has an akuma under his control."

"True. Although, there's a possibility that you could be his next potential victim." Kitsune rationalize.

"What so special about her?" Miel scoffed, only to receive mixed looks from her classmates, "Other than the fact that's she's sweet. And _talented._ And _almost everyone likes you._ _ **Especially**_ _super celebrities like Jagged Stone... Gabriel Agreste... Unique..._ " Saying those nice things to her rival was making her almost throw up.

"What we're trying to say is;" Kitsune interrupted, "You can _never_ trust Hawk Moth."

Marinette looked around before whispering, " _Even when he says you can't remove his Miraculous?_ "

"Oh we'll see about that." Galapagos scoffed.

" _No._ _ **Really.**_ " Marinette insisted, still whispering, " _I_ _ **tried**_ _. It won't_ _ **come off**_."

" _You_ can't. But _we, can_." Miel boasted, "After all; _we're the one's with magical jewelry._ "

"But..." Marinette tried to protest. _Her teammates didn't know what they're getting themselves into._

"Look;" Kitsune cut her off, "I know you're trying to help, but you're just endangering yourself and your friends."

"Yeah. So just leave this to the professionals. 'Kay?" Miel added.

Marinette tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, "Well. You guys are _the Heroes._ "

Marinette left the group in disappointment. She couldn't blame them for not believing in her since she wasn't in her superhero persona. Still, it hurts that they didn't have any faith in her.

Unknown to her, a certain villain sensed her despair...

"I know you guys are heroes and all, but did you guys didn't have to be so harsh." Alya complained, a tone of disappointment evident in her voice.

"For a minute there, you guys sounded worst than Chloe." Sabrina added, "And she _never once_ stood up for me."

Marinette's friends soon left the group with looks of disappointment. Even Manon expressed her anger by sticking her tongue at them.

Miel was surprised and also a little bit hurt by what her best friend said about her. It sounded like she thought _she_ was the bad guy. How could she say that? Doesn't she know her _dearest_ best friend is a superhero? _Oh wait. Right._

Chat wanted to say something. He wanted to defend Marinette, but he had to agree with Kitsune. After all, they were doing it for her safety. Still, he can't help but think about what Hawk Moth said on the roof about his Miraculous.

* * *

"Don't take it so hard. They were just worried about you." Tikki comforted Marinette as she gazed mindlessly from the balcony. She was still bothered by what Kitsune said. She knew she was just doing her job, still...

"There you are." Marinette was snapped out of her daze as Alya and her friends approached her worryingly. Tikki dove back into the purse to avoid being seen.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry." Marinette dipped her head in shame, "I didn't mean to ruin this night for us."

"Hey. _I_ was the one stupid enough to ignore my best friend when she told me to run away from a butterfly maniac." Alya said, "All I wanted was an interview with Paris Most Wanted. I wasn't planning on him _hitting_ on my girl."

"He was just, _being a gentleman_." Marinette protested.

"And besides; this party isn't a total loss. Alix added, "Sure we got captured and all."

"But we also witnessed our amazing, talented, selfless friend stand up to a ruthless villain for our sake." Rose beamed.

"Let's hear it for the Birthday Girl!" Nino cheered prompting the others to cheer as well.

Marinette blushed at her supportive classmates as she led them back to the ballroom. She completely forgot about Kitsune's scolding, yet finding hard to believe her arch nemesis to be ruthless. He did give her his shirt.

Once they entered the Ballroom, they were greeted with lively music provided by a pug on a turntable. The room went dark, except for the spotlight directed at Marinette.

Hell Hound shrunk to (sorry big guy) _human_ size and offered his paw to Marinette, "Might I have this dance, Princess?"

Marinette hesitated a bit, but eventually flashed him a nervous smile as she took his paw while two dogs took Hawk Moth's shirt off her. Hell Hound lead her to a lively danced as Zinnia recorded it on her phone.

"Come on, Four-Eyes. I'm not..." Alya dragged Nino to the dance floor. But when she turned to face him, it wasn't Nino's hand she was holding. It was a _paw_ , of a dog that looks like Nino. _He even has his hat and glasses._

"Well... this is awkward." Nino cheesilly grinned, dancing with a dog that bears a resemblance to Alya.

The others joined in the dance floor as well... _with their doggy counterparts._ The only ones who weren't weirded out and having fun were Zinnia and Manon. The former was dancing with a lot of dogs.

"This, is _really weird._ " Sabrina mused.

"I aggree." Max voiced out as his dog partner, who somehow resembles him, twirled him around, "Mind if I cut in?"

"This, doesn't usually occur everyday." Kitsune mused as Max and Sabrina switched partners in order to dance with each other.

Chat noticed Hawk Moth watching the scene from afar, amused. Then, the light bulb above him turned on as he gets an idea, "This could work."

He pushed Miel forward, urging her to dance with the villain in an attempt to take away his Miraculous. The disguised bee heroine complied, much to her dismay.

"May I have this dance?" Before Hawk Moth could reply, he found himself 'bee-ing' dragged to the dance floor by one of his disguised enemies.

Now knowing Miel, she wasn't having any luck retrieving the Miraculous. She was used to getting close to her enemy, _in battle_. But not _this_ close. Yet somehow, she found her foot _accidentally_ fall on top of Hawk Moth's. She apologized, _with a fake smile._

Kitsune noticed that her teammate wasn't getting any progress and decided to cut in, much to her relief. Unfortunately for the bee heroine, she was pulled in another dance by a Bulldog. A _drooling_ Bulldog.

 _God. How does Zinnia handle these animals?_

"What are we standing around here for?" Azul Pavone asked. The next thing he knew, he was tugging on Marinette's arm while Galapagos tugged on the other one. Both were fighting for a dance with her.

 _Only, it_ _ **wasn't**_ _Marinette they were tugging._

To the two's surprise and dismay, they were actually fighting over a dog with the exact hairstyle and hair color as The Princess. The real Marinette was still dancing with Hell Hound. They tried to go after her, only to be dragged into dancing by two big dogs.

"You're such a good boy. And a good dancer." Marinette complimented as Hell Hound twirled her around, "Unique must be lucky to have a pet like you."

Hell Hound rolled his eyes at the mention of the name, "Why do you insist on defending that _Dog Hater_?"

"If she did hate you, she wouldn't have gone through that trouble giving you a make-over _and_ a _really_ expensive bejeweled collar." Marinette pointed out, "I mean its not like she adopted you just to improve her image instead of adopting you out of Love."

Unknown to her, the subject of the matter was listening attentively... _with guilt._

Hell Hound twirled her around, causing her to get dizzy and bump into a certain disguised kitty.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Chat led her away from the akumatized dog who didn't mind as he himself found another partner to dance with.

"I never knew you were so light on your feet." Marinette complimented, "Despite the fact you couldn't land on them."

Chat chuckled at her little joke. Silence grew between them, but Chat didn't mind, now that he was close enough to admire how beautiful she was. Of course, she looked even more attractive _without_ the dress. Which reminds him...

"You know... I never knew you had it in you." He spoke, "Who knew old _Sock Moth_ was intimidated by a teenage girl? You should come by whenever he tries to kill us."

Marinette giggled a bit. _If you only knew, Chat,_ "If you teammates would let me."

Chat noticed the sudden sad look in her face. She was still upset about what happened between her and Kitsune.

"I'm sorry about what my friend said." He eased, "She can be a little stubborn, but she means well."

"I know." Marinette suddenly blushed, "I mean...When people get mad, it means they're worried about the ones they care about. And I know how that feels."

"Yeah." Chat agrees.

Unknown to the two, Gabriel was listening to their conversation. He was too protective of his son's safety to let him venture to the outside world, but after discovering he was Chat Noir he realized that he went too far and deprived his own kid of his happiness, all because of a single mistake that happened a long time ago. Listening to the talk made him realize he has yet to make amends with his son. He has to fix the rift he made. _But how?_

"You know, I never did get to thank you formally after what happened with _The Little Mermaid_..." Before Chat could finish, he accidentally stepped on Marinette's dressed, causing it to rip on the end.

The bluenette was so surprised, she bumped at a waiter dog carrying a tray of drinks, spilling the liquids on her dress and causing her to slip. She would've fall if not for a black gloved hand pulling her up.

Kitsune managed to get Hawk Moth to twirl her around, but just as she was about to grab his Miraculous, he suddenly let her go, causing her to loose her balance and fall on the ground. She scowled at the direction he went to, only to realize he was preventing a certain Birthday Girl from falling on her back.

No matter how hard she tried, Marinette found herself unable to tear away from her enemy's blue gaze even as he pulled her back to her feet. The two stood in awkward silence, _until the music shifted to a slow gentle tune._

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" Hawk Moth flashed her a gentle smile as he held out a hand for her to take.

Marinette blushed at the gesture before curtsying, "The pleasure is all mine, Kind Sir."

This time, she didn't say it with hesitation.

Just as she took his hand, the two were surrounded by a swarm of butterflies. When the butterflies left, Hawk Moth was wearing a dark purple ruffled shirt while Marinette was wearing a pink dress with a shorter skirt. She figures the villain didn't want her to go through that unfortunate experience again. _Aw. That's sweet of him._

She didn't know what happened next, but she soon found herself gliding through the floor while Hawk Moth had one hand around her waist while the other was holding one of her hands. She was surprised by how gentle he was holding her, and the way he was smoothly leading her without stepping on her feet, and the way his eyes...

Marinette cursed herself mentally. She prayed her friends didn't notice. _Dang. Kit was right. She's playing right into the enemy's hands. She was better than this. And she's gonna prove it. After all, she is the leader of the Miraculous 6._

"I have to warn you." She flashed her partner a sly smile after he twirls her around, "I'm a _terrible_ dancer."

Hawk Moth winced as her foot _accidentally_ stepped on his. Despite this, he flashed her an assuring smile.

"Well lucky you." He slightly dips her before whispering, " _I love challenges._ "

Marinette didn't understand what was going on in the world anymore. All she could hear, was the loud thumping of her heart.

Chat growled at the scene before him. _How dare Butterfly Breath woo_ _ **his**_ _Princess?_ He actually found himself wishing to have his _decent_ ruthless enemy back.

"Hey!" A sharp voice snapped him back to reality and he found himself dancing with a very annoyed Alya, "You better do something, Chat Noir. There is no way am I loosing my best friend _to the Dark Side!_ "

Chat nodded nervously and separated from her. But before he could reach Marinette, he suddenly bumped his bee teammate.

" _Not one word of this,_ _ **to anyone.**_ " Miel silently cursed, her hair was a tangled mess, as if someone licked her several times.

" _Just get me to the Mothball._ " Chat Noir silently responded and the two danced their way to their enemy. Now if only they could stop bumping at each other and stop stepping on each others' feet...

" _Did a rat teach you to dance or something?_ " Miel silently hissed.

" _Speak for yourself._ " Chat shot back as he watched in dismay as Hawk Moth twirled Marinette off the ground, " _Do you_ _ **even**_ _know how to dance?"_

Despite their argument, the two managed to switch partners; Chat with Marinette, and Miel, to her dismay, with Hawk Moth.

" _Hang in there, Princess. We'll get you out of here._ " Chat assured in whisper as he led her away from Hawk Moth.

"Uh huh. Can we switch again?" Marinette asked in a daze.

Before Chat could retort, he found himself dancing once more with Miel Bee. Marinette, to his horror, was once more dancing with You-Know-Who-Wants-Magical-Jewelry-To-Take-Over-The-World.

Of course, Chat wasn't the only one worrying about the Princess' safety; Marinette's male classmates were crying. Jagged Stone was tearfully reminiscing the wonderful things she did for him. Manon stuck her tongue out. Zinnia... actually Zinnia was gushing at her friend's _adorable moment._

Marinette was completely unaware of her friends' concern as she continues to gaze in wonder at her once thought _ruthless_ enemy. Normally she'd believe Kitsune's judgment on him taking advantage of her emotions and Galapagos' theory of the bad guys buttering up people only to betray them in the end. Still, for some strange reason, she found herself drawn to the soft side of her Mortal Enemy. As she mindlessly stared at his blue eyes, she can't help but wonder; _Why does he feel so familiar?_

When the music stopped, Hawk Moth brought one of Marinette's hand up to his mouth and press a kiss on the back of it, making her blush. This time, she _didn't_ pull away. _But it did make the boys growl in jealousy. Plus Kim was still crying._

 _Its not fair._ Chat mentally cursed at his arch nemesis for flirting with the girl who _used to have a crush on him. Its just wasn't fair. How could she have given up on him just like that? How could he not realize it sooner? How could he make her feel terrible of herself? She wasn't a Klutz or Weirdo or a horrible person. Unlike some_ _ **people.**_

The next thing he knew, Hawk Moth was bringing his head forward to Marinette's, _his eyes were closed._ Then... _**he**_ _pounced._

" _Lips off_ _ **THE LADY**_." Chat growled threateningly as he pinned the butterfly-themed villain on the floor.

"What?" Hawk Moth cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

The next thing Chat knew, something wrapped around him and lifted him into the air before bringing him face-to-face with the Alpha Dog Akuma, _now back to his gigantic size._

" _ **CHAAAT!**_ "

Hell Hound turned his suspicious gaze towards the disguised Miraculous 6 who each held their hands over their mouths. A tail each grabbed a hero before Hell Hound used his remaining free tails to rip their disguises off, _exposing the heroes in front of_ _ **everyone.**_

"The Miraculous 6." Hawk Moth casually strode before his enemies. Then, he suddenly burst into laughter, "Wow. I did not see _that_ coming. You... and then you."

The heroes blushed in embarrassment. Since they were revealed, _he realized what they did_ _ **when they were pretending to be dogs.**_

"How could I not see that?" Hell Hound growled, "You seem so _Canine. You_ _even_ _ **smelled**_ _Canine._ _ **You're dead.**_ "

Soon, the entire Ballroom was filled with angry growling dogs advancing towards the heroes. Marinette's friends huddled together in fear while she could only helplessly watch as her friends were about to be turned into _Dog Food!_

"Let us go, Hell Hound!" Kitsune snapped at the akuma.

" _Or else_ _ **WHAT?!**_ " Hell Hound barked back.

With her free hand, Miel tossed Hell Hound's dog collar to Azul Pavone, "Or else we'll destroy _this!_ "

Kitsune expected shock, but instead, the villains remained unfazed at the sight of the bejeweled dog collar. _Don't they know they were about to destroy the akuma and revert Hell Hound back into a Pomeranian?_

Azul Pavone squeezed his hand, breaking the collar in the process. However...

"W-where's the Akuma?" Kitsune asked fearfully when _no black butterfly emerged from the collar._

Hell Hound shook the heroes, causing them to release their weapons. Hawk Moth caught Azul Pavone's fan, examining the weapon with amusement.

"Bet you didn't see this coming, huh?" He smirked at the heroes.

The 6 remained speechless. Kistune turned to Marinette who looked away in disappointment. The fox hero was filled with guilt.

 _Why didn't she listen to a civilian's warning?_


	8. Dog Fight

"I hate to do this on your Special Day, Princess," Hawk Moth lifted Marinette's chin up to face her, "but its just business. Look at the bright side; You can still remain royalty and your friends and family will be spared when I rule the world."

Marinette _didn't want_ to remain royalty. She didn't want to see a world without her teammates. Sure they disregarded her warnings, but they were only doing their job; protecting everyone, _especially their leader who they don't know was actually right in front of them._

 _Well, if they were going to be eliminated, then Hawk Moth would eventually find out who the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous is._

Hawk Moth snapped his fingers. Hell Hound responded by moving one of his free tails towards Chat's hand. _Specifically, his ring._

As the civilians waited in anticipation for the worst to happen...

" _No stop!_ " Marinette rushed towards Hawk Moth and embraced him, sobbing, "Don't hurt them."

The villain just flashed her a sentimental smile as he patted her head in a comforting manner, "There, there, Princess. It'll be all over soon."

The Miraculous 6 was filled with guilt as they watched the girl they were trying to protect slowly pull away from the villain, still dipping her head in despair. Some found it ironic that their worst enemy would act so, _soft_ in front of an ordinary teenage girl. However, all of them were thinking the same thing; _For the first time ever, the villain was better than the heroes... in terms of empathy._

"By the way;" Hawk Moth turned to the heroes, smirking, "I'm keeping the fan."

"Uh... What fan?" Chat asked in confusion.

Hawk Moth looked at the fan he was holding... _except there was_ _ **no fan!**_

The next thing everyone knew, Azul Pavone's fan was flung back to its owner. Using his super strenght, the bird heroine fanned a strong wind, knocking Hell Hound on the wall, and releasing the heroes in the process. He smiled and gave a wink at the thrower.

" _Princess?_ " Hell Hound was hurt that the one who saved his life would save the ones who dared defy him. However, his shock couldn't top the one his _partner-in-crime_ has.

Marinette flashed the dog akuma an apologetic look. She didn't want to betray his trust, but she had to do what she had to do.

Free from the villain's grasp, the heroes grabbed their weapons and began freeing the prisoners.

" _Everyone get out!_ " Kitsune _barked_ as she and her teammates lead them towards the exit before the fight continues.

Hell Hound charged at the heroes, jaw wide open.

"Oh no you don't!" Using his super strenght, Azul Pavone stopped the dog villain on his tracks before he flung him to the wall once more.

The impact caused a chandelier to plummet into the ground, _heading right for Marinette!_

" _ **MARINETTE!**_ " Alya and The Miraculous 6 watched in horror as their friend was buried in the shattered chandelier. Everyone mourned for her unfortunate end.

Chat fell into his knees. He couldn't believe it. The girl who admired him, his first friend in school, the one who wrote him that beautiful poem... _Gone. She was_ _ **GONE! ALL BECAUSE HE COULDN'T DEFEND HER!**_

Suddenly, when the dust settled, a wave of relief washed over everyone in the room when they found out Marinette was safe... _in the arms of_ _ **HAWK MOTH?!**_

Marinette thought she was a goner, but to her surprise, _her arch nemesis_ _ **saved her life!**_ How could he after tricking him in order to save her friends?

Hawk Moth gently set her down, both were lost in each others' eyes. Marinette swore there was a hint of, _relief_ , _and worry_ in her enemy's eyes.

After a few more seconds, the butterfly mastermind turned his back away from her, "You might want to leave, _now._ "

Marinette remained speechess as Alya dragged her out of the Ballroom. Before she left, she caught a glimpse of the villain's eye glancing at her. It looked... _sad._

" _Hey Mothball!_ " Hawk Moth tore his eyes away from the departing _Princess_ only to be met by a charging angry Chat. He had his staff raised in the air...

* * *

Marinette didn't want to make her friends even _more_ worried, but she had a job to do, _and a mistake to fix._ While everyone was being treated by the parademics or talking to the police, she snuck into a secluded area and released her kwami out of her purse.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked in concern when she noticed her holder feeling down.

"Some times like this I'm glad my teammates don't know who Ladybug really is." She hugged herself in guilt.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You only wanted to help." Tikki comforted. When she noticed how her holders was absentmindedly staring at the roof of the hotel, a thought occured to her.

"Is it wrong for me to say that maybe there's more to _him_ than corrupting people?" Marinnete asked.

Tikki just flashed her a comforting smile, "You always did know how to see the good in people. If it makes you feel better; I... _kinda_ have a century old crush on his Kwami. (Marinette giggles) But right now, you have to do what you have to do."

A wave of determination washed over Marinette, "You're right. **Tikki,** _ **SPOTS ON!**_ "

* * *

"Hey Alya..." Zinnia approached Alya with her phone, "I dropped my phone on the way out, and it was still live... Well..."

Alya grabbed her phone only to witness a live broadcast of the Miraculous 6 fighting the villains. Soon everyone gathered to watch what seams to be the biggest Akuma Dog Fight of all time. They were so transfixed on the fight to notice a spotted heroine enter the hotel.

* * *

You wouldn't believe how _mad_ Hell Hound was when he found out he was decieved.

It was doggy madness. Every well-mannered and well-dressed dog was turned into a vicious wild animal complete with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. The heroes had to fight them while trying to capture the akumatized object _at the same time. Luckily it didn't affect crocodiles and Fang was smart enough to leave with his owner, although his owner was still mad._

"I hated ruining your _sappy moment_ , but noone takes advantage of a little lady like that and gets away with it." Chat Noir snapped as he clashed weapons with Hawk Moth.

"What?" The villain asked in confusion.

"And don't you even think..." Galapagos shook his shield, removing a poodle who was biting on it, "she'd agree ruling the world by your side. _Cause that's never gonna happen!"_

" _What?_ " Hawk Moth asked again.

"And clearly you have _terrible_ tastes." Miel added as she tried shaking a dog off her parasol.

" _What?_ " He asks once again.

"And just so you know; _You kissed the same hand_ _ **I KISSED!**_ " Azul Pavone snapped hysterically.

Everyone froze to give him weird looks.

Hawk Moth broke the silence with an annoyed look, "First of all; _Ew_. Second; _What?!_ "

The fight continued with no interupptions. The heroes had only one goal in mind; grab the akuma. _Now if they only listened to the Birthday Girl so that they would know where it is._

Just as Chat managed to defeat his doggy opponent, more dogs bared there teeths at him. _God. It was bad enough with Kitsune..._

The dogs pounced at him, only for a red blur to zip around them before pulling them back.

"Mind if I crash in?" Ladybug smirked.

" _Ladybug!_ " Her teammates cried in glee.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a _ruff_ time getting here." Ladybug smirked at the Butterfly-themed villain, "And when did _you_ become a Knight in Butterfly Armour?"

"Oh Ladybird it was horrible!" Azul Pavone exclaimed.

"Quick! Before Marinette spends the rest of her life with _this Madman!_ " Galapagos added.

"Okay. _That's it!_ Its almost as if you're accusing me of..." Hawk Moth's eyes widened in realization before turning into annoyance, "You do realize she's _half my age?_ "

"You were moving your head towards _hers_." Chat angrily pointed out, " _Eyes,_ _ **CLOSED.**_

Hawk Moth stood in silence, wide-eyed before nervously clearing his throat, " _She... smellslikesomethingfreshoutoftheoven._ "

Now it was everyone's turned to be frozen in silence, wide-eyed. Even the spectators outside were shocked while Zinnia played cricket tunes on her violin. (Where she got the violin, noone knows)

"You sick, sick, Villain." Ladybug spoke in disgust. But in her head; _Aw._

Ladybug leaped towards Hawk Moth, her yo-yo clashing with his cane.

"The akuma's in the bow! _In, the,_ _ **BOW!**_ " Ladybug _barked._

"Oh no." Azul Pavone shook his head in disgust, "No way am I touching a dog's _hiney_."

"Think of this as an apology present to the Birthday Girl whose warnings _we ignored!_ " Chat charged at Hell Hound only to be whipped away by one of his tails.

Ladybug repeatedly flung her yo-yo at Hawk Moth but the villain dodged it many times. Finally, he grabbed the end and forcefully pulled it. The pull caused Ladybug to become entangled in the string and she found her face inches away from her enemy's. _Is it her or does his eyes sparkle like sapphires? Oh, DANG!_

"Sorry you missed the party." Hawk Moth flashed Ladybug a sly smile, "I could've saved you a dance."

 _If he only knew._

"I bet you're quite _light on your feet._ " Ladybug swiftly kicked Hawk Moth on the feet, causing him to stumble on the ground while she released herself.

Before the villain could get up, Azul Pavone pinned him down. He firmly clutched the Brooch, _but couldn't pull it off!_

"I thought _you_ were the one with super strenght!" Miel complained as she used her parasol as a shield against a dog.

No matter how much the peacock hero pulled, _the Miraculous wouldn't come off!_

Hawk Moth kicked Azul off him before straightening up and dusting himself, "Were you too stubborn enough to listen to the Princess?"

"You knew?" Chat asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprise how much you could learn about people through their negative emotions." Hawk Moth replied, rubbing his Miraculous, "Poor thing was so upset over the fact that her _beloved heroes_ didn't believe her. Then all that beautiful information came rushing in. Of course she didn't know she was _involuntarily_ ratting you out. The best part of it all was getting you _to foolishly reveal yourselves._ Although I have to admit; I wasn't expecting the reveal through _that._ "

Chat angrily charged at his enemy. _**How dare he used his charms in using HIS Princess against them?! Even if he wasn't planning on doing so!**_

While Chat was unleashing his rage on Hawk Moth, the others found themselves being surrounded by more dogs. _Did Hell Hound have power over the all the dogs_ _ **around the world?**_

"There's no way around that guy!" Galapagos zipped beside Ladybug after unsuccessfully trying to grab the bow despite his super speed.

Ladybug was left with only one option; " _ **LUCKY CHARM!**_ "

A swarm of Ladybug flew into the air. They disappeared, and from the swarm emerged...

"A bracelet?" Ladybug stared at the red accessory embedded with black gems.

"Oh Ladybuggy! You shouldn't have." Miel Bee gushed, "Okay. You _should_ have."

Ladybug scanned around the room; The dogs were getting closer to them by the second. Hell Hound was surrounded in a ring of guard dogs which is why Galapagos couldn't reach him _and_ the bow. If only they could use his protection against him... _That's it!_

"Miel, _Parasol!"_ Ladybug threw the bracelet into the air.

On instinct, Miel directed her weapon at the air-borned jewelry. A beam of light reflected off the Lucky Charm, seperating into smaller lights that touched a dog. The dogs who were touched by the light were suddenly growling at their _former_ Alpha, all thanks to Miel's power.

"Fetch!" Ladybug barked, causing the dogs to pounce on the villain, "Galapagos, _now!"_

"You got it Ladyboss!" Galapagos zipped towards Hell Hound.

The dog akuma was too busy fighting of his brethren to notice the green blur zipping pass by him, grabbing his bow in the process. Upon sensing the gift his Princess gave him was gone, the dog villain gave chase.

Chat noticed Hell Hound getting closer to Galapagos by the second. He readied his claw, waiting for the right moment for the villain to be under a chandelier...

" _ **CATACLYSM!**_ " He swiped at the rope holding the chandelier, causing it to fall on the villain, knocking him unconscious.

"Time to _ruff_ this up, Little Akuma." Ladybug tore the bow, releasing the black butterfly before purifying it in her yo-yo, "Bye-bye Little Butterfly. _**MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**_ "

She threw the bracelet into the air where it exploded in a swarm of ladybugs. The rabid dogs were back to normal and were returned to where they belong. The Ballroom was fixed along with everything else. A black cloud surrounded Hell Hound, turning him back into a Pomeranian. Ladybug picked him up. He sniffed at her and recognizing her scent, happily licked her in gratitude.

Ladybug turned to her teammates in order to share their Victory Fist Bump only to find them looking down at the ground with guilt.

"Guys, I'm sorry I couldn't come..."

"Its not you." Kitsune sadly interruppted, "We... We could have finished this sooner if we had listen to Prin... Marinette."

"She knew where the akuma really was." Galapagos added, "She knew about Hawk Moth's Miraculous."

"And we didn't listen." Chat finished.

The sad moment was interuppted by a mocking clapping. All eyes were glaring at the clapper.

"You know I have to admit;" Hawk Moth smirked, " _Never_ have I been outsmarted by a mere teenage civilian. I was actually _surprise._ When I agreed to Hell Hound's terms I expected her to be like all other civilians; wanting to run and hide at the sight of a villain. Crying internally for her _beloved heroes_ to save the day. Standing there in fear as she witness their demise. Yet, for the first time _ever,_ she _decieved_ me. _Her. An_ _ordinary civilan_ _of all people. All for the sake of the so-called heroes who_ _ **treated her like TRASH!**_ "

In a rage, Chat swung his staff at him but the villain disappeared in a swarm of butterflies. He appeared behind Chat, pushing him down with a finger when he was distracted.

"I doubt she'll ever speak to you again." The Villain turned to Ladybug, smirking, "Its a shame I never got to see _you_ in costume. You probably look less ridiculous than your friends."

 _Yep. There's the conniving Miraculous Wielder everyone lo... likes._ Ladybug narrowed her eyes at her enemy as he once more disappeared in a swarm of butterflies. The Pomeranian in her arms growled at his former _partner_.

"You said it."

Chat mentally cursed the villain as he got up. Yet he was right. Marinette's probably still mad at them for not believing in her. And he can't blame her. Just the thought of her being upset makes him feel... _upset._ If only there was a way to make it up to her.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you guys." Ladybug assured, "I know what it was like to not listen to someone only to hurt their feelings. I didn't listen to my _Most Devoted Fan_ on account of the fact that she lied about hurting her friend's feelings. And you know how that turn out, Chat."

Miel grimaced a bit. She _insisted_ that she didn't anything wrong when in reality she was the cause of her Best Friend's akumatization. Because of that, the spotted heroine didn't listen to a word she said. She got mad at her hero for that. Marinette probably felt the same thing about _her._ _Why did this bother her?_

"But even though she was that _unbearable_ , _and heartless, and selfish, and so full of herself..._ I realized I should've listened to her sooner. Then we wouldn't have to deal _two_ akumas on the _same day_." Ladybug went on, "I'm sure Marinette would forgive you any time soon. But if she's anything like Lila... _don't bother._ "

Ladybug couldn't believe she just said that. But she had to throw any suspicions on herself.

Two familiar beeps broke the silence. Ladybug (carrying the Pomeranian) and Chat Noir bid their teammates goodbye as they disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving the others to ponder on their leader's words.

* * *

 **Miel Bee has the power to control people, animals, and even objects. She can even control a villain's powers, but her control wears off after 5 minutes. Plus she can only use one shot per turn. After her power wears off and recharges, she can control her next target. This is based on the Queen Bee's ability to command her subjects.**

 **Also, I think the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses are the only ones who turn their users back to normal after they use their superpowers. The others have different limits to their powers.**

 **So, you guys ready for the next** **and Final** **chapter? Tell me what you want to see, and I'll try to write it in.** **;)**


	9. Last Dance

Chat Noir could hear his classmates and friends cheering from afar as he detransformed back into Adrien in a secluded area. Normally he would grunt or make a comeback on Plagg demanding Camembert, but he simply just sighed as he handed his Kwami his favorite cheese. His mind was somewhere else. _Or someone._

He couldn't stop thinking about Marinette; The way she stood up to the enemy, the way she looked beautiful in her gown, the way her eyes sparkled in the night, the way she danced, the way she laughs... _He could just hit himself in the head with his staff for being so stupid!_

Many of his fans would lie just to get his attention, _even his childhood best friend._

But Marinette... she was so honest with her words. Bold too. She's the only true friend he ever had who doesn't like him just for his profession or his looks. (Other than Nino)

 _He suddenly found his heart telling him she was_ _ **more**_ _than a friend. Plus he had to go apologize to her._

There was only one problem; _Plagg hasn't recharged yet._

* * *

Alya was too busy watching the fight to notice her best friend's disappearance. When Marinette's parents arrived, worryingly asking for their daughter, the aspiring journalist realized she was nowhere to be seen. She remembered what _Mothball_ said about using her to get the Miraculous 6 to reveal themselves, making fools of themselves. She must have felt guilty about it.

 _Dang it. Why didn't she listen to her when she said they have to leave? Why was she too focus on her blog to pay attention to anything?_

* * *

While her friends were searching for her, Ladybug landed behind a tree and detransformed back into Marinette.

" _Not one woof about this to anyone._ " Tikki whispered sharply at the Pomeranian who happily licked her in response. _So much for being angry. At least no one around speaks canine._

Marinette smiled a bit at the two. She was still bothered by the night's event. Mostly... _him._

 _He saved_ _ **her.**_ _And after she_ _ **deceived him in order to save her friends?!**_ Not only that but he acted so _sensible_ , so _empathetic_ , so _chivalrous_...

 _Not like the threatening villain she fights against almost everyday._

She just can't help but think; _Is there really more to Hawk Moth than using the Miraculouses for evil?_

Luckily for her, her teammates didn't see her detransforming.

Kitsune didn't know what to say. She never headed a word her classmate said. _Yet,_ she saved them. She didn't even care if her canine friends would hate her for betraying them.

The fox heroine took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. _But what if she doesn't forgive them?_

Just as she was about to approach the Birthday girl, _someone_ beaten her to it.

Marinette thought she heard foot steps. Tikki hid in her purse just as she turned around, _only to be met by a pair of angry blue eyes._

"You're, not _mad_ about the fact that you were deceived by _a mere concerned civilian_." Marinette smiled nervously as the butterfly villain hid his wings, " _Are you?_ "

Alya and the others found her, only to witness an angry Hawk Moth glaring at her. Tom rushed in to defend his daughter but was suddenly pull back by Alya.

Hawk Moth continues to glare at Marinette... before he smiled a took her hand into his, "Actually; you made this into the most exciting Akuma Attack I ever took part in. Plus you managed to help me make fools of those Miraculous _Pests._ Serves them right for not listening."

The heroes look down with guilt as Hawk Moth kissed Marinette's hand once more. Even Galapagos and Azul Pavone were not in the mood to curse the villain.

 _SLAP!_

Everyone was caught by surprise when Marinette angrily slapped the villain on the face. _What is it with this girl?_

"Those 'pests', _are, my,_ _ **FRIENDS!**_ " The young bluenette snapped, "I can't blame them for not listening to me. They were only doing their job _and I endangered everyone_ _ **because I didn't listen to them about YOU!**_ One of these days, _Mothball, they'll_ take your Miraculous, _and you'll spend the rest of your life_ _ **reflecting on what, you've, DONE!**_ "

Everyone stood in silence, wide-eyed as they braced themselves on what was about to happen next...

 _Chuckling._ That's what happened next.

" _Decent._ " Hawk Moth grinned, bowing, "Until next time, Princess."

And just like that, the butterfly villain disappeared in a swarm of butterflies.

This night, was not how she planned it to be. Going undercover to grab the akuma and waiting for Ladybug to purify it was so simple. Then there were some complications; Pavone almost blowing their cover, the team separated, her classmates getting in the way... To name a few.

She thought it was weird that Zinnia brought dog costumes without even knowing if she would ever need them. She thought it was _weirder_ seeing her enemy acting all... (gags) _gentlemanly._

But the most jaw-dropping weirdness she had encountered all night, _was her classmate._ The fox heroine just couldn't believe it. Sure Marinette was a good leader. She was also smart and wise when it comes in solving problems and making tough decisions. _But that was when she's in school._

Tonight, she saw something in her classmate she never expected to see; _Bravery._ _ **And**_ _Selflessness._

 _Hopefully forgiveness too._

With a deep breathe to calm her nerves, she slowly approached her sullen classmate as she fed Fang the rose Hawk Moth gave her, "Hey."

Marinette looked up and replied, "Hey."

"Sorry your dance partner turned out to be The Wicked Warlock of The Worst." Kitsune remarked.

"On the bright side;" Azul Pavone chimed in, sporting a cheesy smile with Galapagos.

"You didn't _marry_ that insect and got caterpillars." The turtle hero finished.

For that remark, the two got wide-eyes and hits on the heads with Miel's parasol.

"What we're trying to say is..." The Bee themed super hero silently gagged and babbled as she tried to form _the words_ on her head, " _W-w-e're... S-s-o-rry!_ "

"Did one of the dogs got your tongue or something?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice, only to spot the shadowed silhouette of a certain feline hero.

"Chat?" Kitsune couldn't believe her eyes. _How in Paris was he able to recharge so fast?_

Her question was answered when the Black Cat hero stepped into the light... _wearing his dog costume._

"Well I wasn't going to let you guys take the blame without me." Do... _Chat_ , flashed his signature grin, before handing Zinnia the dog costumes the heroes borrowed, "I'll leave mine on your house tomorrow. These suits were really convincing."

"Thanks." Zinnia replied, "Its a good thing I sprayed them with _dog drool_ otherwise they'd get suspicious."

Everyone groaned in disgust. The heroes made a mental note to take a _very long_ bath once they go home. (For Miel, she has to use up all her fancy soaps)

"Look, Princess;" Chat looked at the bluenette with guilty eyes, "We were wrong about not listening to you..."

"No. _I_ was wrong to not listen to _you_." Kitsune corrected, "Its just that... We're just, _used_ to just protecting people, _not listening to them. Or ask for their help._ What you did out there... What you did for us... that was just, _more than decent._ Thanks."

Marinette flashed her teammate a warm smile, "You guys were right about Hawk Moth too."

"Hey." Miel once more found herself struggling to form _the words_ in her mouth, "I'm sure, there are, a lot of guys, out there, who would be... _perfect... for a..._ _ **great... brave... ANDTALENTED!**_ _Girl... like... y-ooooo..."_

 _"Especially the one in front of you._ " Chat whispered to himself. When Marinette looked at him confusingly, he flinched a bit and gave her a nervous wave. _Smooth move, Dude._

Marinette just smiled in response... _before giving her teammates a hug._

The crowd awed at the sight while Alya recorded the scene on her phone... _Live._

Galapagos and Azul Pavone were screaming internally like little girls. But their combined reaction couldn't match that of Adrien's.

He felt there was something wrong with the functioning of his entire system; He couldn't breathe, he felt his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets, his entire body was heating up...

To top it all, _his heart was beating at an incredibly flash rate!_

When Marinette pulled away, he was relieved that he didn't explode, but at the same time, he was disappointed that it was short.

"Thanks." When Marinette smiled, he swore she was glowing.

"Okay." Chat turned to leave, "See you tomorrow. _If_ there's going to be an akuma attack tomorrow, which _hopefully_ won't be tomorrow. If there is, hopefully we won't see you there. Not that we don't want to see you or anything...!"

He finally stopped when he tripped on the ground. He got up, flashed an awkward smile and disappeared into the night.

"Smooth Dude." Gabriel remarked, surprising Nino. _They seem to get along just fine when he's civilian. If he's planning to ask her out, he better man up like he does during photo shoots._

"Still; it would have been _decent_ of us if we could find a way to make it up to you." Kitsune mused.

" _You could get them to_ _ **reveal**_ _themselves._ " Lila whispered to Marinette.

Due to her fox ears, Kitsune could hear her and tensed. _Oh. But she publicly declared to make it up to the Birthday Girl_ _ **and**_ _her friend. Maybe she could..._

"Actually; you guys already gave me _The Best Birthday Ever._ " Marinette declared before turning to the spectators, "No offense on you guys."

"Well... See you soon." With those last words, Kitsune left.

"Until we meet again, _mon cheri_." Azul Pavone bowed before leaving as well. Galapagos followed with a wink.

"I got to admit; guy's got some taste, but couldn't match your _stinger_ style." Marinette remarked before Miel left. The bee superhero smiled a bit before leaving as well. Once they were gone, Marinette handed the Pomeranian back to its fashion designer, "Well... I guess this is goodbye. (Cue puppy dog eyes and whimpers) Aw. Its alright. We'll see each other someday."

Unique exchanged glances between her sad Pomeranian who tried to kill her all because she never bothered to checked _his_ gender and the girl who save his life _twice_ on the _same_ day.

"Would you take good care of him for me?" To everyone's surprise, The fashion designer placed the dog in Marinette's arm, much to her shock and to his delight,"You were right about me; I only adopted a dog just to boost my image. But you... you treated like he was your equal. I treated him as a... _thing,_ while you empathized with him, understood his needs. Its as if you could hear his voice, _begging for love._ You two, _are perfect for each other._ "

Marinette and the Pomeranian look at each other before smiling pleadingly at her parents.

Her parents briefly looked at each other before smiling at her. The crowd faced them attentively, eagerly awaiting their decision.

"Well you did handle an akuma." Sabine stated.

"Just as long as he doesn't destroy the entire human race once more." Tom added.

Both Marinette and her new puppy flashed wide smiles while the crowd cheers. The Pomeranian licked his new owner's face in pure happiness. Also, to show no hard feelings, he also licked his _former_ owner's face, much to her delight.

" _I would've given that dog a piece of my mind if I wasn't caged._ " Lila silently complained.

"Yes. And you 'wouldn't' be screaming in his face or squeezing the life out of him out of pure terror." Unique remarked sarcastically.

"She had the chance and she couldn't get them to reveal their identities!" Lila further protested.

"No way am I gonna endanger them and everyone they are so close to just by getting them to take of their magical jewelries." Marinette replied, tickling the Pomeranian's belly and baby-talking, " _Isn't that right, Cookie?_ "

" _Cookie?_ You named your new dog _Coo...!_ " Kim stopped laughing when a Frisbee was thrown at him. Luckily, he ducked and it hit a police car instead, "Zinnia! Stop giving him Frisbee!

"Oh there it is. I've been _looking_ for that." Zinnia plucked the Frisbee from the police car while everyone else warily stepped away from her.

Marinette just laughed along with her new puppy.

Unknown to everyone, the Miraculous 6 haven't completely left yet. They thought they'd stay hidden on the roof, _just in case._ They were glad Marinette didn't _demand_ they reveal themselves to _everyone_ after what happened.

Adrien would never live it down if his father found out he's Chat Noir. He was grateful that she respected his identity. He sighed amorously. She really was the sweetest girl he ever met. And the bravest, and the funniest, and the most talented...

He turns around to leave, only to scream at the sight of his smirking enemy, "Oh come on! We thought you already left!"

Its too bad his dog costume didn't come with a weapon. He could've joined his teammates in pointing their weapons at _Mothball._

Hawk Moth toyed with Chat's fake dog ears for a bit, smirking, "And I thought you were a _Chat_ person."

"Shouldn't you be off and mentally cursing us for your failures?" Chat snapped.

"And miss the epilogue?" Hawk Moth glanced at Marinette who was being hounded by multiple reporters and cameramen.

"Well, too bad, Man." Galapagos zoomed beside the villain and patted him on the back, "Guess you'll have to find another _potential ally_ to fulfill your insane ambition."

"Have I forgot to mention earlier that she's _**half**_ _my age?_ " Hawk Moth rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Other than _that_." Azul Pavone corrected, before speaking sarcastically, "But not to worry. I bet you have other, _potential victims_ on your list."

"Yes." Hawk Moth replied, returning his gaze at the Birthday Girl, "But none like _her._ "

Realization suddenly struck Kitsune, "You _weren't_ _ **planning on akumatizing her?!**_ "

Her teammates gasped simultaneously.

"Hm. That's not a bad idea." Hawk Moth pondered, "If she was that sneaky... _Wait._ You thought I was toying with her just so I could manipulate her emotions and evilize her? I'm not _that_ desperate to take over the world you know."

"S-so you weren't going to break her heart o-or something?" Adrien asked in complete disbelief.

"I just _provide_ the power, _Doggy_ Noir. Those everyday self-centered civilians are the ones doing all the hard work." Hawk Moth emphasized, "Besides; That nice Young Lady was too _decent_ to evilize. You're the ones who let your job and pride get in the way, which I am grateful for since it added a little _drama_ to the revelry. Who knows? Maybe next time she gets involved, _things would be_ _ **more fun**_ _than this._ "

With those last words, he disappears in a swarm of butterflies, leaving the group guilty. _All these times, they were worried Hawk Moth was going to corrupt their classmate, when_ _ **they were the ones**_ _who almost brought her to the Dark Side._

" _You should really practice your footwork._ "

"Will you _**leave ALREADY?!**_ " Both Kitsune and Miel Bee snapped at the butterfly villain who once more (and hopefully _finally)_ disappeared in a swarm of butterflies.

Hawk Moth reappeared on top of the roof of the hotel, watching the heroes regroup. He chuckled in amusement on how the night turned out as he lay hidden in a shadowed corner of the roof, _unseen._

Once he found that no one was around, _he detransformed back into a civilian._

"What?" He asked skeptically as he caught his Kwami on the palm of his hand. Nooroo was _smiling._ Normally after his defeat and whenever he detransforms, the little butterfly being would greet him with a frown. But tonight, _he was_ _ **smiling.**_

"You did _good_ tonight." The Kwami spoke.

"I did what had to be done." His wielder replied firmly, "It doesn't change anything."

"I wouldn't count on it." Nooroo spreads his wings and flew inside the shirt of his wielder.

Hawk Moth briefly narrowed his eyes at the Kwami before taking off his Miraculous, staring at an image of 5 people in it. His gaze was mostly at the woman in the center with dark braided pigtails.

"Soon. It won't be long. I promise." He murmured, gazing at the night sky.

* * *

Kitsune hid behind a bush before detransforming back into Maya. After feeding her Kwami soy milk, she approached the doors of the Hotel, only to bump into someone.

"Jiao?" She asked in surprise when the doors open, revealing Zinnia.

"Oh hey guys. You're just in time for the party." Zinnia grabbed both her classmate's hands and dragged them to the nearest bathroom so that they could change into the formal wear she brought along in her purse. (Just so you know, she brings a lot of things in her little purse which creep out a lot of people.)

"About time you let loose for a while." Kyuu remarked once Maya put on her dress.

"Its the least I can do after what I put her through." Maya remarked.

The heroes stayed long enough to overhear Unique declaring to unite her and Marinette's Birthday Parties as an act of gratitude to the girl who opened her eyes. The wielder of the fox Miraculous decided that she should "take a break" from her musical lessons and, _interact_ more with her classmates.

* * *

"Hurry, Master Jiao." Wayzz assisted his holder in fixing his bow tie before hiding inside the suit Zinnia lent him.

The holder of the turtle Miraculous stepped out of the boys' bathroom the same time Maya stepped out of the girls' bathroom.

"Come on!" Zinnia grinned as she excitedly pulled her friends towards the party.

* * *

"Chloe! Thank goodness you're safe! Where have you been?!" The Mayor exclaimed as he sandwiched his daughter in a warm embrace. The holder of the Bee Miraculous was never more happier than seeing the Ballroom occupied with _people._ _No furry animal in sight._

"So I heard you became friends with royalty." Chloe remarked once she was freed from her father's over-protective embrace and turned to her friend, "Must be one _dog-gone_ party, huh?"

"Actually... _It was the_ _ **Greatest**_ _night of my life!_ " Sabrina cried with glee, "Plus... _I got to dance with Max._ "

"Its a shame you didn't get locked up with the most important people in Paris." Lila bragged. Chloe tried to prevent her teeth from breaking out of frustration, "Unique was so frightened, I had to say something to calm her down."

" _The dogs weren't that_ _ **torturous.**_ " Sabrina whispered, causing Chloe to giggle.

Upon seeing a group of men approaching them, Lila and Chloe smiled and wave, preparing themselves for the wave of compliments they were going to receive... _only for the men to pass them...and head for_ _ **MARINETTE?!**_

Marinette found herself being surrounded by many admirers asking her for a dance. Then there was a familiar face in the crowd...

"Back off! Back off! Classmate first!" Adam pushed his way through the crowd and offered an arm towards Marinette, "Care for a dance, Princess?"

Marinette smiled in amusement before being led in the dance floor.

"Must been really cool having Azul Pavone as a personal bodyguard, eh?" Adam remarks.

"You could say that." Marinette replied.

"Would you say, _charming?_ " Adam asked slyly. _Please be a yes._

"You could say that." Marinette replied. _But not as charming as the Butterfly... Oh come on! He's evil._

"Would you say, _handsome?_ " Adam was surprised to find out that he was no longer dancing with Marinette. Instead, she was dancing with Prince Ali.

"I can never thank you enough for saving my life." The Prince thanked Marinette as he twirled her around.

"No problem, Your Highness." She replied before being pulled into a dance with Jagged Stone.

"Way to give Butterfly Boy a taste of his own medicine, Girl." Jagged commented, "Say. You wouldn't be interested in..."

Before he could finish, Marinette was dragged away by another admirer. The music was getting faster by the minute as she found herself being fought over. She managed to get away from the crowd only to bump into a certain idol.

"Do you always greet people like this?" Gabriel asked amusingly. Before Marinette could reply, he dragged her to a dance.

"I'm, sorry I let the dogs almost tried to eat you." Marinette apologizes, "Or so I heard."

"Well, you made up for your mistake, and that's all that matter." Gabriel replied pleasingly, "Although, I have to admit; I never knew you were that brave enough to stand up to a Villain. And I thought you were only smart enough in hat making."

Marinette giggled in amusement. The two were unaware of a pair of green eyes spying on them from the balcony.

"Why the sudden case of the Heebie-Jeebies?" Plagg asked, "You're not in costume."

Plagg was right. He talked to Marinette a lot of times. What difference does it make after the way she bravely faced Hawk Moth, saved their lives, danced with him, glowed in the moonlight... _Oh boy._

Adrien shook those thoughts out of his head and approached his classmate dancing with his father.

Upon seeing him, Lila and Chloe raced, pushed and shove each other for a dance. Finally, at the same time, they both grabbed the arms... _of_ _ **FANG?!**_

Upon seeing the girls, the crocodile pulled both girls to a dance. They could only watch in dismay as their model classmate made his way towards their _other_ classmate.

"Adrien?" Gabriel rushed over to his son and enveloped him in a tight embrace. _Just because he's a superhero doesn't mean he has nothing to worry about_ , "Where have you been? You had me worry sick."

"I... hid in a bush. Outside." Man that was a bad lie. Adrien turned his gaze to his smiling classmate who just witnessed the warm moment in front of her. _She truly was such a sight to behold... Breathe Adrien,_ "Hey. Thanks for saving my Dad. Heard you were playing sidekick."

 _Really? Sidekick?_

"Yeah. Silly me. Recklessly jumping into danger like that." Marinette blushed as she twirled a part of her hair. _Which he found_ _ **a-do-rable!**_

"Hey... Uh..." Adrien was having a difficult time trying to form the right words in his mouth as he gaze at his Prin... _classmate's_! Sparkling sapphire eyes, "Would, you care for, a dance... _Zinnia!_ "

Zinnia just entered the room with Maya and Jiao when she heard her name being called. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged to the dance floor by Adrien.

Marinette hid her disappointment and kindly excused herself. Gabriel watched her go before shaking his head in disappointment at his son. _This is gonna take some time._

Marinette managed a smile as she was being greeted by her friends and admirers. She could see her parents being interviewed by Nadja. She still couldn't believe Zinnia brought formal wear for her parents. _They even fit._

Her thought were suddenly brought to a certain Miraculous Holder. She just couldn't believe that her _ruthless, heartless, conniving, dirty, sneaky_ _ **enemy...**_ _could turn into someone..._ _ **the complete opposite.**_

She mentally cursed herself once more. He's the _**Villain.**_ Still... If she only knew the motive for his actions...

She soon found herself wondering if she'll ever see him again in her civilian form. _Then she found herself falling into the arms of someone._

"We should stop meeting like this." A man with black messy hair and dark blue eyes greeted her with a smile.

"P-Prof. Chrysalia." She stammers and blushed as she was helped back on her feet.

"Its a same I had to miss all the excitement." He mused, "Traffic was _ruff._ "

Marinette giggled at her teacher's pun, unaware that two of her admires were growling with jealousy. _If only they could break away from their dance partners._

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Her teacher held out his hand for her.

Marinette blushed in response before taking his hand, "I'd be honored, Kind Sir."

From beneath the Buffet Table, Tikki and Cookie watched in awe as their owner was being led to the dance floor by her teacher.

"Remember; Not a Bark." Tikki reminded as she fed her new friend a cookie. _She wonders if he doesn't mind being used as a bed._

As Marinette was happily being twirled around, she was unaware of a pair of green eyes watching her with envy.

"You okay?" Zinnia asked her dance partner.

"I just made, the _most terrible,_ mistake of my life." Adrien replied sullenly.

 _One day, he'll find a way to win her back._

* * *

 **And La Fin!**

 **I don't know when I'm going to write a sequel, but you guys are welcome to try and use my ideas. I really need to finish the other story I'm working on. Go check out my "Guardians Awaken" story if you want.**

 **Also, I was thinking the ending picture, like all episodes, is Marinette dancing with her teacher while Adrien sadly watches with envy. Plus** _ **Mothball**_ **is there.**

 **Also, I'd like to introduce Prof. Chrysalia, Marinette's charming and brave History Teacher who also works as the Mayor's assistant. He has a lot of encounters with the Miraculous 6 and even lends them a helping hand, just like Zinnia.**

 **Also, remember in the Origins'episode, a picture of Mrs. Agreste was in the brooch? The picture changes base on the thoughts and emotions of the wielder. That's what I hope will happen. So, I ask; Who are those 5 people in the Moth Brooch?**

 **Miraculous Out! ;)**


End file.
